New World, Again
by Scififan33
Summary: Sequel to New World over on Kirallie. Harry wakes in a New York hospital with no idea how he got there. He runs only to find things drastically different to how they should be. Can he defeat a mad man again?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter or Supernatural_

 _Sequel to New World over on Kirallie_

 **Chapter 1**

Harry sat on a bench in Central Park and just stared at the city, he was so confused. He remembered seeing Sam, hearing gun shots but nothing else really until he woke in the hospital….in New York. Why had he been moved so far and where was Sam or Pastor Jim? He'd tried the numbers he could remember but there had been no answer so here he was in the park, as surrounded by nature as he could get here, trying to find them with magic. The results scared him more than he could say. He couldn't find Sam or Dean or Jim or Bobby…..anyone he knew even from school. He had a sinking suspicion what had happened and it hurt so much to even consider but the evidence was adding up.

Magic felt different, familiar in a way. Something he hadn't felt since he was a teenager but despite that it felt like someone had punched him in the chest without being able to feel Sam. He felt so lost and confused and he didn't know what to do. He'd run from the hospital as soon as he could, using magic to make them forget him while he did so. Now he didn't know what to do. He'd transfigured his clothes so that they were no longer ragged and filthy but other than them all he had was a protection ward Pastor Jim had given him years ago and a handful of galleons he had on him when he arrived at Jim's and had kept for sentimental reasons. All of this was kept hidden in a magical tattoo on his upper right shoulder that he had done while at college. It had hurt and the tattoo artist had been confused by the design but it had worked and he had a small wizarding storage space linked to it.

He got up and began wandering the city, looking for clues only to come across a store front that no one else seemed to see. He slipped through the throngs of shoppers and opened the door to walk inside and was unsurprised to find the occupants in a mix of muggle and wizarding clothing. He sat in a booth and picked up a menu, smiling slightly as he spotted pumpkin juice among the drink options.

"Can I take your order?"

"You accept English Galleons?"

The girl grimaced but nodded. "Yes sir." Her answer was stiff which was odd.

"Then I'll have a coffee, black and the number four thanks." She wrote it down and left so Harry relaxed and subtly checked out the other patrons. No one stood out as overly threatening. His food soon arrived and he dug in, he was starving. He finished and paid. "I just arrived in New York and was wondering if you could direct me to the nearest magical shopping district."

"Out back, just tap on the statues head three times."

"Thanks." He headed out back and did as she said. Sure enough the wall of the alley folded away to revolve a far more modern looking shopping district than Diagon Alley. It was also quitter but from the date he figured it was still school term so all the kids would be away. He found a shop selling newspapers and bought one before casually browsing for a while. Eventually he sat down to read the Scribe's Pen and his eyes went wide at the headlines. What the hell?

' **British Wizengamot disbanded by Lord Voldemort.' 'Mundane-born Registry Approved.'**

He quickly scanned through the articles and then got up and headed for the bookstore, Flourish and Blotts kept back copies of the Prophet so he hoped it was the same here. Sure enough there was a massive set of filing cabinets and a stack of blank parchment available. Thinking it over he started in the 1970's, the time of Voldemort's first rise back home. Sure enough he began finding snippets of information on attacks in Britain. He reached the year he supposedly beat the man but there was nothing but more attacks and spreading terror. Voldemort never fell. He began copying the articles he felt were important onto the supplied parchment. When he was done he gave the shopkeeper a few galleons to cover the paper and then shrank the paper and put it away. He left the store and then the alley, heading for a cheap motel. He magically pickpocketed a rather rich individual to pay for a room and then settled in to read. What he found horrified him. This world had not had the thirteen years of uneasy peace that his had, here Voldemort had never fallen. But the names of those who had was terrible, the Weasley's were almost totally gone, the Diggory's, Bones', so many families and classmates gone.

He curled up on the bed and closed his eyes, fighting tears. This world may have magic but it wasn't his world. Why was this happening to him? He had accepted being the only wizard in Sam's world, had grown to feel at home there with Pastor Jim as an uncle like figure. He didn't really miss his birth world anymore after so many years, the bad there had outweighed the good. And it looked like this world was even worse. So why was he here? Not to mention how, the first time he had fallen through the Veil. But there had been no magic, just a bullet.

So the question was what now? Should he just stay in America and keep his head down, maybe even continue to live as a muggle, or mundane as they seemed to be called here? Or did he risk it all and return to Britain to try and help? Staying would be the safe option, at least until the situation got bad enough for America to step in but could he live with himself if he did that. And what of the Potter family? He had found the death notices for Charlus and Dorea Potter in 1978 but nothing on James or Lily, let alone a Harry Potter born in 1980. The differences between the worlds were stacking up and he had to make a choice. If there were no other Potters could he claim the Potter fortune here and use it to help? In the end there was no other choice, he had to go to England if he wanted more information.

 _TBC…_

 _So what do you all think?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

 **Chapter 2**

The next morning Harry woke up feeling better than he had since arriving, his body finally fully healed. So now he had to sort out a life here. Going off both 'trips' he could assume certain things like as long as he didn't get killed then he was stuck here. And who knew if how he dies would affect it, maybe suicide would mean actual death or a killing curse would do it. So far he had fallen through the Veil and been shot. If he had to repeat either death than he would prefer the Veil, far less traumatic.

The one thing he was trying not to think about was the fact his parents and even another version of him might be alive and living as a happy family somewhere. It hurt to think that there may be a child here that had lived the life he never got to. Child…well young man now. It seemed this world was a few years behind Sam's making him about three years older than Harry Potter should be. He'd be graduating in three months if he existed, a weird thing to think about. But with the paper yesterday and what he'd learnt would he even have attended? Hermione…..was she alive? Would she have gotten a Hogwarts letter at all?

Harry got up to shower, making himself think of other things. He had to come up with a plan. Gringotts…he'd go to the goblins, if anyone would know about his family and what he could do it would be them. Of course there was the chance that the American and British branches didn't share records but it was the best option he had. He grimaced but redressed in what he had transfigured the day before and then left the motel for the alley. Gringotts was easy to find, it was the big white building right in the middle, just like in London. He took a deep breath and straightened his clothes before walking between the two guards and into the massive building. He blinked as he took in the bank, it looked more like a mundane one than he was used to. He approached a teller and waited patiently in line until he was called forward. A few minutes later he was waiting to talk to a more senior employee so at least he query had sounded believable.

He stood and bowed slightly as a goblin entered the room. "Thank you for your time honoured goblin."

"Hmm. So you have dead family in England and wish to look into claiming inheritance?" The goblin asked and Harry nodded.

"I'm not actually sure they are dead sir. There is conflicting evidence. I was hoping Gringotts would know and if they are dead do I need to go to Britain to claim?"

"We can do an inheritance test for a fee of three galleons. Unless the family is American you will have to return to Britain to claim."

"Alright, what do I need to do?"

"Payment?" Harry handed over the required money, it was the last of his gold but he could exchange some of the mundane money he had 'borrowed' before he left. "Right hand." He held out the required hand and didn't even flinch as goblin steel slashed across the skin. His blood was collected and mixed in a vial before a quill was placed within and then it began to write across a large piece of parchment. "How is this possible?" The goblin demanded and Harry frowned.

"Sir?"

"Harry James Potter died in 1984. Yet it stated here that you are Harry James Potter."

Well that answered that question. "I don't know how to explain or really how but I am Harry James Potter, just not that Harry Potter. For one he would only be a few months off seventeen while I am almost twenty-one.

"Dimensional or time travel?" The goblin snapped and Harry blinked.

"Dimensional I think, this isn't the first world change I've been through but last one didn't have a Wizarding World at all."

"As you are recognised as Harry James Potter you are heir to the Potter family by right of being the eldest child."

"Wait, eldest?"

"Indeed, the Potters have another two children, Rose and Luke Potter who are thirteen and eleven respectively."

Harry was shocked, siblings? He had never imagined siblings before. "And the elder Potters?"

"Missing, they were captured by Voldemort five years ago but their deaths have not been recorded. With that being the case you can claim Headship of the family. As well as that you are listed as the Heir by conquest of the House of Slytherin and Head of Gryffindor by blood. There is also the House of Peverell which was subsumed into the House of Potter six generation ago. However the House can be reactivated."

That was a lot to take in. He'd never heard any of this at the Gringotts in London back home and yes, Remus had taken him in to be tested. So technically he was Voldemort's heir, yuck. He'd heard of Peverell somewhere, maybe Hermione had mentioned them from researching something. But Gryffindor? He remembered what Dumbledore had said after the Basilisk, only a true Gryffindor could call the sword so why would it show up here and not back home? Why was this so different? "So I have to go to Britain."

"Yes sir. That will be difficult with the recent Legislation passed. You are a half blood and while things are not as bad for them it is still not easy to receive travel permission."

"So I go in as a mundane and then slip into the alley. Is Gringotts still neutral?"

"Of course. If that is all?"

"Thank you Master Goblin." Harry bowed and left, mind whirling over everything he had learnt. He would need more money for a ticket and he would need a passport. That would be hard since he couldn't use any magic for it if he wanted to slip under the net in Britain.

* * *

Harry leant back in his seat and closed his eyes as the plane took off. After four months he was on his way to London. It had taken a lot of hard work, shady deals and illegal dealings to get it done but he had. He had no issue with breaking many laws and thankfully hadn't been but into the position where he had to break those that did bother him. All he had with him was a backpack and small suitcase with a few changes of clothes and a lot of paperwork from the New York Gringotts to the London branch. He had never flown in a plane before but he couldn't enjoy the experience, he was too busy meditating and slowly supressing his core so that he wouldn't pop up on any Ministry sensors.

Nearly eight hours later it was done and the plane was descending. Looking out the window he saw the familiar sights he hadn't seen in over five years. But even from there he could spot difference, where was Big Ben? And then they were on the ground and ready to disembark. He shouldered his bag and walked into the airport. With his core supressed totally he was unable to see anything magical which meant there could be wizards all around him, watching his every move. He shook off the paranoid thought and walked towards customs, hoping his passport was as good as advertised.

* * *

Harry looked up at the massive white building, taking in all of the extra goblin guards before walking inside. It was time to get this over with.

 _TBC…_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

 **Chapter 3**

Harry sat before the goblin in charge of the Potter accounts and tried not to fidget as he went over the paperwork from the New York branch. Being back in England was making him nervous, especially with what he had read in the American papers.

"All seems to be in order Mr Potter. Welcome to Britain."

"Thank you Master Goblin, I think. Given what I read in the papers though I think it was safer in America."

"Ah yes, the new registration legislation. It did not exist in your original world?" Nagnok asked.

"No. I killed Voldemort when I was fifteen. And he spent most of my childhood as a disembodied wraith. His supporters were either in prison or protesting their innocence with the Imperious defence."

"It appears our two worlds are very different but to business."

"Of course."

"Now, as you were informed you can claim Headship of the Houses of Potter, Gryffindor and Peverell once it is reactivated. You can also accept Heirship to the House of Slytherin. In total this will give you over 60 billion galleons as well as thirty properties worldwide not to mention outright ownership of a quarter of Hogwarts and its lands. It is possible you could challenge for Lordship of the House of Slytherin since you have beaten the current Lord several times."

"So far that sounds alright so what are the downsides?" He asked seriously and he was sure the goblin smirked slightly at him.

"Few wizards would ask that after hearing all of that good."

"I'm not most wizards."

"Very true Mr Potter. Very well, with the House of Gryffindor comes a marriage contract that is unbreakable. As well you will be expected to take guardianship of the Potter children."

A marriage contract? He closed his eyes, chest aching from the currently broken bond, he didn't want to marry anyone but it sounded like he would need the Gryffindor family name. "Who to? And where are his…my siblings now?"

"Both are currently at Hogwarts in their first and third year respectively but at any other time they reside at number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging"

"Surrey." Harry finished for him, a sinking feeling in his stomach. "What idiot put them there?"

"Albus Dumbledore I believe."

"Of course." Harry groaned. Those poor kids, he could imagine what Petunia and Vernon had done to them and it would be worse for them since they would remember life with their parents. "What do I have to do to claim?"

In answer four boxes were placed before him. "If magic truly recognises you as the heir then the ring will accept you."

Harry nodded and took the ring for the Potter family first, slipping it onto his finger. He felt the magic rush into him, testing him and then with a flash the ring resized to fit his finger. The Peverell ring followed and then he stared at the remaining two. "Who is the contract with?"

"The House of Greengrass My Lord."

"Greengrass….That is Cyrus Greengrass?"

"Yes, his eldest daughter is one Daphne Greengrass. She is seventeen years old and still at Hogwarts. Once you claim the ring Lord Greengrass will be informed and the contract will be enacted as soon as possible as you are both of age."

Daphne Greengrass…he remembered the Slytherin Ice Queen even though they had never spoken. She hadn't been one of Malfoy's sycophants but she hadn't been friendly either. "Are they with Voldemort?"

"As far as Gringotts is aware the Greengrass family has done its best to remain neutral in the conflict." Well that was something at least. "Not that it would matter as your House and therefore stance on things are dominant."

"So they have to side with whoever I side with?"

"Of course Lord Peverell-Potter."

"I noticed something, no mention of the House of Black, who is the current Head and Heir?"

"You were the Heir?"

"And the Head, yes sir."

"It is no secret, the current Lord Black is Sirius Black. As for the heir there isn't one. There were two who could claim due to blood ties, but your claim does trump one of them."

"Let me guess, Malfoy is one."

"Of course, through Narcissa Malfoy nee Black. Until Lord Black chooses one then if he were to die all heirs would be called and the ring would decide."

Harry nodded, still staring at the two remaining rings. A political marriage had never been what he wanted and would it be fair to trap Daphne in a marriage where her husband loved someone else? He just didn't know enough of this world. "Where can I find information and history, as unbiased as possible? Obviously there are major differences to the world I knew. I can't afford to make a mistake."

"I will make enquires for you. Also if you are worried about the mundane born laws they cannot affect you as you are a Lord of currently two Most Ancient and Noble Houses. Through this you can protect your siblings."

"So I guess I need to learn about the rules about the old families too."

"Of course My Lord."

Harry sighed and picked up the Ring box before taking it out and staring at the golden ring with a rampant lion on it. He took a deep breath and slipped it onto his finger with the other two, watching it resize and merge with them. All that was left was the Slytherin Heir ring. "I claim that Voldemort will know won't he?"

"We can hold off notification for no more than three days."

"How do I challenge his claim to Lordship?"

* * *

Cyrus frowned as the owl swooped in and delivered the massive and very official scroll of parchment. He recognised the seal but what could Gringotts want? He broke the seal and unrolled the scroll, paling as he read its contents. He put it on his desk and leant back in his chair, hands folded as he thought things over. There was no question it was real and valid, you couldn't fake a Gringotts seal after all. He had never heard of a marriage contract, especially with that family but apparently there was one. But who was the new Lord Gryffindor he would have to give his daughter to in marriage?

This could be good for his family depending on his politics. The heir must have been kept hidden away until of age which meant at least they were close to Daphne in age and not his age. If this Lord was against Lord Voldemort it could get very dangerous for his family. He leant forward and took up his quill, Daphne would have to be pulled out for the weekend to meet her husband-to-be.

* * *

Harry slowly picked up the white gold and emerald serpent ring that had appeared after the ritual and magic test and slowly slipped it onto his finger. "Congratulations My Lord Peverell-Potter-Gryffindor-Slytherin. You now own half of Hogwarts. The other half has no known heirs which gives you controlling interest."

"And now Voldemort will be coming for me for 'stealing' his title."

"He will know since the ring has come to you, yes. But he will not know who it went to until you announce your title."

"Tell me I don't have to use the whole title all of the time?"

"Only for very official business."

"Can I…use an alternate name? It will be very confusing for people if I use Harry Potter when they know he is dead."

"You can use one of the other family names for day to day living and business."

"So I guess I will be Harry Gryffindor. I'd prefer Peverell to me more anonymous but if I want to step in at Hogwarts I'll need the position of Founders Heir."

"Very well, identification under the name Harry Gryffindor will be created." Another goblin entered and handed Nagnok some parchment. "It appears Lord and Heiress Greengrass will be here this afternoon to discuss the contract. Will you meet them then?"

"I might as well. Until then I need to learn all I can about this world."

 _TBC…_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

 **Chapter 4**

Daphne silently followed her Father into the bank, fighting the urge to fidget. He had taken her from school two hours earlier and shown her the notice before handing her over to her Mother for a quick change into formal robes as well as hair and makeup. She couldn't believe it, she didn't want to be married and to a total stranger. What if he was her Fathers age or older? Was he still inside or did she have longer to wait until meeting him? She nervously smoothed her dark blue robes down, she did need to look her best if he was still here. At least it was her and not precious Astoria who was being handed off to the new Lord.

* * *

Harry looked up from his paperwork as a goblin slipped in and announced what he had been dreading to hear, the Greengrass' had arrived. He gathered up his things as well as the various texts the bank had provided before quickly changing into the formal black robes edged in a muted gold. He didn't bother trying to make his hair behave but took a deep breath and left the room, heading for the office. He really hoped this Daphne was like the one from his world at the worst or his time here was going to be worse than it already was.

* * *

Cyrus looked to the door as it opened and blinked in surprise, everyone knew that the Potter's were rumoured to be descended from the Gryffindor family and now he believed it. The young man who entered look like a younger James Potter in many ways and it was a surprise. The two surviving Potter children had inherited their mothers hair colour and with James missing presumed dead it was odd to see someone with such similar hair to that the Potters were famous for. But there was an air about him not seen since Charlus Potter, that of a confident warrior. James had been a good fighter yes, but he was not a warrior. Perhaps his family would not be too endangered by this alliance.

Harry inclined his head slightly, the rushed etiquette lesson had attempted to cram the basics in so that he didn't make an utter fool of himself. He outranked the other man despite the differences in their ages so doing anything more would be inappropriate. "Lord Greengrass."

"Lord Gryffindor." Cyrus bowed ever so slightly in return. "May I present my eldest daughter and heir presumptive, Daphne Greengrass."

Harry walked over and took her hand bowing over it to kiss it ever so slightly. "A pleasure My Lady." He straightened and felt relieved to have gotten through the formal greetings without messing up. This world clung to even more of the old ways than his had! "Please be seated. Would you care for refreshments?

Daphne studied her betrothed as the tea was poured. It was a relief to find he appeared only a few years older than her even though he was completely unfamiliar. He had to be older than he looked or else he would have still been at Hogwarts when she had begun. Although there was something odd about his accent. She wanted to ask but also didn't want to speak out of turn and shame her Father when so much was riding on good first impressions.

Harry caught her staring and smiled something. "Do you want to ask my something M'Lady?"

"I beg your pardon My Lord, it is just your accent."

He grinned at her. "Noticed that? I was born in Britain but I have lived in America for a long time. Please feel free to ask questions and call me Harry."

"Daphne, thank you My…Harry."

"I suppose you should call me Cyrus then." He felt relieved that so far the young man seemed to be everything he could hope for in a husband for Daphne, charming, well-mannered, un-conceited and he doubted the boys looks hurt as far as his daughter was concerned.

"I would like to know where you stand on the whole Voldemort and blood purity belief Cyrus."

He certainly knew how to get to the point. "The Greengrass Family has always remained neutral in such things. And as the senior House we must follow your ideology."

"I already know that, I want to know your personal belief."

Cyrus took a breath, Gryffindor had always been a Light House, hopefully that was still true. "Voldemort is a threat not only to the mundane but us as well. He is a madman bent on destruction no matter what the likes of Malfoy may say"

Daphne tensed. She hadn't even considered this before. If he wasn't a typical Gryffindor when it came to such things….what if he forbid her from ever speaking to her best friend again? He could as her betrothed since it was by contract. Even without the wedding they were basically married. She didn't care that Tracy was technically a halfblood, her mother was a wonderful woman but the Davis family had fallen in status since they had married, especially when no male heir was produced. It hadn't affected the Potters, not when Lily had born three children, two of them male. Though that hadn't stopped Voldemort from targeting them. "What is your view Harry?" She asked nervously and he smiled, shrugging slightly.

"Well since I'm a halfblood myself it'd be a bit hypocritical of me to be a purist. Then again since Riddle is the same he really is a hypocrit."

"Riddle?" Cyrus frowned, he recalled that name from school but hadn't heard anything of the intelligent young man in decades.

"You don't…oh. Tom Riddle is Voldemort's real name, its an anagram."

That was a big shock and yet didn't totally surprise Cyrus, not with what he remembered of the other Slytherin. Though it was interesting that both heirs to appear were halfbloods and not purebloods, if that was known it would cause quite the stir. Perhaps enough of one to make those sitting on the fence side against Voldemort. "What are your plans Harry?"

"I need to go though all the paperwork from the goblins and sort out the various properties. I also plan to stop by Hogwarts next week. I am taking custody of my cousins, two siblings and want to tell them in person after I sort things out with their current guardian. Maybe we can arrange a meeting while I'm at the school?"

"I'm returning to Hogwarts?"

"Why wouldn't you?"

"Many in your position Harry would simply pull Daphne to begin fulfilling her duties as Lady Gryffindor immediately."

"That's crazy. Do you want to graduate?"

"Yes."

"Then that's that. We have a few months leeway until we have to have a wedding so after you graduate?"

"That would be wonderful."

"I have no idea how to plan a wedding but I know mothers of the bride usually like to do a lot of it. Will your mother?"

Cyrus laughed. "Emily will be delighted."

"Just….nothing too massive please. Low key would be best considering everything." That got nods of agreement. "There is one thing…we're marrying because of a contract but…there is someone else. I will not break my vows Daphne but I can't promise you anything beyond friendship." He admitted softly and Daphne felt a flash of disappointment.

"And this person is?"

"Nowhere I can get to at the moment. He thinks I'm dead as far as I know and I have no way to tell him otherwise."

Him, well that made things a little awkward. Daphne's hand strayed to her stomach, she had dreamed of children one day. "I see." She whispered.

"I won't deny you children if that is what you want, I always wanted kids too. Just assumed it'd never happen after I got with him. We can work something out." He offered awkwardly and she nodded.

Cyrus felt bad for his daughter but this was part of the reason contracts had fallen out of favour. At least he was willing to try to give her what she dreamt of as much as he could. And while it might hurt, better she find out now than latter.

* * *

Harry collapsed on his bed and closed his eyes. He really did feel bad for Daphne crushing her hopes of love but it wasn't his fault their ancestors had signed the stupid thing. He would do his best for her but Sam was the one he loved. Tomorrow he had a lot of shopping to do in the Alley, he had to look the part of a Lord after all. He really hated shopping, especially clothes shopping. After that he had to find an appropriate property out of all of those he had inherited. Eventually Daphne would be told the truth about who he was but he didn't want to confuse his siblings so they would live in either a Gryffindor or Peverell property. That led him back to his parents. It was hard to believe they were alive but Gringotts had said there was no confirmation of death and their records automatically updated with every birth and death. What condition were they in after so long as Voldemort's 'guests'. Why had he taken them and not simply killed them? It didn't make sense but he knew one thing, he was going to have to find a way to save them and if he killed old snake face while he was at it then all the better.

He was not looking forward to confronting Petunia. There was always the chance that her life had been different, that she was a different person but he doubted it. While a lot of the recent history was different the people themselves seemed to be very similar. He didn't want to imagine her reaction when the two children were dumped on her. At least there was no way she could lock them in the cupboard he had once called home, it was nowhere near big enough.

Harry rolled onto his side and looked out at the night lights of London. It was strange but the one thing he wasn't really worried about was Riddle finding out there was now a Lord Gryffindor who had stripped him of his own Lordship. Riddle was the nightmare of his childhood, he'd seen far worse since and was no longer scared of the madman. He would destroy him if he had to but he was hoping this world could solve the problem themselves with no prophecy. He closed his eyes again and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Deep within the Department of Mysteries a sphere that had long ago gone dark began to shine softly just like those around it.

 _TBC…_

 _I go in for surgery tomorrow so no clue when I will update anything._


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

 **Chapter 5**

Harry stared at the hated house, fighting to hide his anger and disgust. He was here for a reason after all. He straightened his suite jacket and took a deep breath before walking up the footpath and ringing the bell. Soon it was answered by a familiar if slightly older woman. "Good afternoon, Mrs Dursley I presume?" He forced himself to ask calmly even as she went white in shock, if anyone would realise who he looked like it would be his Aunt, she would recognise her sister's eyes.

"You….who…it can't be…." She stammered.

"Mrs Dursley? My name is Harry Gryffindor and I am here to speak to you about your niece and nephew."

Petunia stare at the man on her doorstep. She had never met the boy but she had seen a photo of her eldest nephew and if he had lived…others might think this man looked like Potter but to her she could see Lily, but his name... "You're a…"

"Wizard, yes ma'am. Perhaps we should take this inside?" Harry actually felt worried for his Aunt now. He should have used a glamour to hide the features he got from the Evans side of the family but it was too late now. He took her elbow and guided her inside and shut the door before looking around as if he didn't know where the lounge room was. He guided her to the couch and then sat down opposite. A quick scan revealed some basic defensive wards but none based on blood or really able to withstand an all-out attack. Then again with no Boy-Who-Lived there was no reason to go all out with the children's protection.

"What do you want?" She asked when he handed her a cup of tea.

"I recently took up my inheritance and found that despite being an orphan I do have living family. Two young cousins."

"The Potters."

"Yes ma'am. If you are agreeable I wish to take custody of them. If you won't agree to that then please, let me visit and also improve the defences here."

"The defences? I was told they were the best."

"I just scanned Mrs Dursley, they wouldn't last more than three minutes against an attack."

That was a shock. Vernon had only agreed to taking the children with the promise of excellent protection. And yet this young man said the protections were weak. "They aren't here."

"I know. I would like everything agreed to before the holidays. I am going to Hogwarts this weekend and would like to introduce myself to them and tell them what will be happening."

"You don't know them; why would you take them?" She demanded and he smiled.

"They're family. And according to Gringotts there is no evidence that the elder Potters are dead. If they are then young Luke is Heir to House Potter and there are many things he needs to learn. It is better they grow up in the magical world."

"They should know where Lily came from." She snapped and he grinned.

"I agree. I have mundane blood in my line as well and am quite comfortable in either world. I am not suggesting taking them from you and vanishing, family is important."

Petunia was shocked by the man sitting across from her sipping tea. He was not what she had come to expect from the magical world at all. Vernon would be happy to never see the children again but Rose reminded her so much of Lily and even her own mother that losing contact with them would hurt. So perhaps his offer was best, he would take the children but she would still get to see them. "Alright."

He wasn't surprised she agreed, he was more surprised how much fight she had put up. He removed the paperwork from his briefcase and placed it on the coffee table between them. Petunia picked it up and read through it. "I am afraid that they do need to be signed in a magical manner." He pulled out the Quill, distaste flickering across his face. "This is a Blood Quill, it will use your blood instead of ink to sign and will sting a little." He took the paperwork back and signed where needed to show her how it worked. Petunia hesitated but then took it and signed.

* * *

"Daphne! What's going on?" Tracey cornered her on Monday after class, things had been too rushed since she got back for them to talk earlier.

"Not here." She hissed and dragged her out of the dorms and deeper into the dungeons until they reached an unused classroom which they then protected.

"Well?"

"Father took me out of school for Family Matters. Tracey I…I'm getting married."

"WHAT?"

"A marriage contract was activated."

"Oh Daphne. Who is it? Wait…how old is he?"

"Not much older than us and you don't know him, he went to school in the Colonies."

"Well at least he isn't some old man. But come on Daphne, who is he? He's not a Death Eater is he?"

"A truer Gryffindor couldn't be found." She laughed and Tracey frowned.

"What?"

"He is the new Lord Gryffindor." Daphne finally said and Tracy's jaw dropped in shock.

"But...how? I thought the line was dead?"

"Apparently not. There was an ancient marriage contract between our families which activated when he claimed his inheritance, which he only just learned of."

"Wow. But Daphne…the danger. What does your family think?"

"I think Father's almost relieved to finally truly choose a side. And Lord Gryffindor won points with him by being totally confused over why I wouldn't return to school. We'll be married after graduation. He's actually coming to the school this weekend so you'll be able to see him then. But there's something worse."

"What?"

"He's in love with another man."

"No." Tracey closed her eyes.

"He said he'll honour out marriage vows and even ensure I have children if I want but…"

Tracey nodded. Daphne might be called the Ice Queen of Slytherin but her best friend knew how much she wanted to find love. "I'm so sorry Daphne. But if he's honouring your vows then maybe in time his feelings will change."

"Maybe." But she doubted it, she'd seen his face when he said it after all.

* * *

Bobby sighed and looked out at his yard where Dean was working on the Impala and Sam…. well Sam was doing what he always did these days. They hadn't hunted since their Dads funeral, they couldn't. Not with Sam still so deep in grief. Bobby suspected there was more to it than that, Harry and Sam had bonded too quickly, there was something magical or supernatural about their connection and with that connection gone Sam was suffering. Dean did his best but none of them knew how to help Sam. He'd lost all interest in anything except his brother, he was overly protective of Dean now and Dean put up with it.

Jim had been the most affected beside Sam, he had raised the boy for several years after all. After the small memorial for Harry the man had retreated to his church and then shocked everyone by retiring from the clergy and moving to the city. Bobby could understand needing the change though. He still answered calls from Hunters though when they needed Latin or Holy Water.

It had been bad enough losing Harry but losing John at the same time had hit the whole group hard. John had been a stubborn bastard but he'd been a friend. His death had hit the hunting community hard but one good thing had come from it. He had taken the demon with him and since then demonic activity had dropped dramatically. But would it last?

* * *

Harry unsealed the gates and walked down the drive, heading for the massive Tudor style mansion. It wasn't really to his taste and he hoped the interior was more up to date. He reached the front entrance and the door opened as he approached, an elderly house elf emerging to stare at him in awe. He smiled and knelt before the elf. "Hello."

"Master is home?"

"Yes and soon there will be family living here as well."

"Children?"

"Yes, two so far though they are teenagers." His answer made the elf tear up in joy.

"Tippy so happy Master is home. Must come inside."

Harry stood and entered Gryffindor Manor for the first time.

 _TBC…._


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: not mine_

 _Rose 13 and Luke 11_

 **Chapter 6**

The doors to the great hall opening very forcefully during lunch made the students fall silent. Daphne twisted around to see and then stared as her betrothed stalked into the hall, robes flowing around him. He looked…. she couldn't choose the right word, other than mad. And from the way his gaze was locked on the Headmaster and the way he entered she could guess why.

"Is that him?" Tracey whispered and Daphne nodded.

"Who are you?" Dumbledore demanded even as he stood.

"If you ever answered your mail headmaster you would know. I sent you several messages over the last week only to receive no reply, since you seem unable to do so I came anyway."

No wonder Harry was angry and as Lord Gryffindor he could come and go as he pleased, the wards wouldn't even try to stop him. She glanced around the room to see students staring at Harry in shock, fear and awe. She winced when she spotted the Potter kids staring at him in hope, he did look a lot like Potter senior after all.

"I am a very busy man sir."

"Yeah, I can see that." Harry snorted. "Too busy to check your mail, I wonder what other important news you've missed out on over the years."

"Who are you?" Dumbledore demanded, seeing the interest in some of his staff…staff he had not chosen to employ but had been placed by Tom's Ministry.

"Lord Gryffindor." He held up his hand to reveal his Ring and the hall once again went utterly silent, this time in shock.

"He is hot." Tracey whispered even as she stared. Daphne had gotten a lucky break on her future husbands age and looks and he was willing to stand up to powerful wizards but was that a good thing or a bad?

Albus stared at the revealed Ring in shock. It wasn't possible! The only line still left was the Potter line and James was missing, presumed dead. Luke was too young to claim and they were all that was left of the Potter line so who was this boy? "You cannot be."

"And yet I am. I have come to speak with family, not argue with you. Miss and Mr Potter please accompany me." He called out and the two children shifted nervously before Luke stood up and walked towards him.

"Who are you?" the eleven-year-old asked and Harry smiled at him.

"I am your cousin Harry and you must be Luke."

"Yes sir." He answered shyly and Harry could see the effects of Petunia's care in his behaviour. He glanced up to see Rose approaching cautiously.

"You're out cousin?" She asked and Harry nodded.

"According to the goblins. Come on, we have lots to talk about, privately." He shot a mild glare at the students trying to eavesdrop and they quickly stopped.

Severus Snape stared at the new Lord stonily, hiding his shock. He looked so much like…but no, that boy was long dead. He had made sure of that himself. Killing Potter's eldest child had been a pleasure and it caused Her pain, she should never have chosen to marry Potter and so he made her pay for it. If she had stayed with him she would have been safe and those two brats would be his. Instead she was his Lord's permanent guest and she was still his whenever he had time away from the school. He would have to inform his Lord of this development immediately, preferably before Bella. She held to much of His favour already despite only being the History teacher. Why did it have to be Gryffindor's Heir who appeared and not Hufflepuff? He did not doubt his Lord could easily dispose of the boy but until he did he would be a rallying point for their enemies.

Daphne watched her Head of House warily before looking back to her betrothed as he led his cousins from the Hall. Harry glanced at her and winked and she almost smiled at his recognition. She knew he would see her next and it worried her, she knew where Snape and many in her House's loyalty lay, being Lord Gryffindor's fiancé was not going to go over well.

* * *

Harry sat down and waved his 'cousins' to sit as well. Part of him wanted to tell them the truth but it was too complicated and he didn't want to hurt them. It was amazing how much Rose looked like their mother, just as much as he did their father. Little Luke was more of a blend of their parents with the Potter hair and eyes and the Evans facial structure. Picking his build was harder at such a young age but he suspected he was going to be tall like James. "Well I suppose the first thing to tell you is that you will never be going back to the Dursley's again."

"What?" Rose stared at him in shock and then frowned. "You?"

"Me. Petunia was very happy to sign the necessary paperwork to make me your guardian. Come summer you will be living with me in Gryffindor Manor." He smiled nervously as the two stared at him before he found himself with an armful of eleven-year-old wizard. He wrapped his arms around the boy slowly, surprised by his actions.

"Thank you." Luke whispered shakily.

"I'll look after you both." Harry promised and Rose moved closer. "It won't just be the three of us all summer though. I will be getting married."

"A wedding?" Rose asked, eyes widening in glee as she imagined the dressed and robes.

"Yes, the Gryffindor Lordship came with a marriage contract to the House of Greengrass."

"Greengrass?" Luke pulled a face and Harry chuckled.

"I will be marrying the eldest, Daphne."

"But Slytherins are evil!"

"Has she ever done anything evil to you?"

"But…. no." Luke finally admitted.

"You can't judge people on who they are or what house they are in. you have to judge them on their actions. I hope all four of us can be friends and family one day but I know it will take time for all of us to get to know each other. I just want you to try, alright?"

"Yes sir." He muttered and Harry tipped his chin up.

"Harr, not sir." He corrected and Luke nodded. Harry looked at Rose who nodded and then brushed some hair out of her face nervously. "Rose?"

"Do you know…our parents, are they…...?"

"All the goblins could tell me was that magic has not listed them as dead in their records."

"Oh."

"I will do everything I can to find out Rose, no one should have to live with the uncertainty. It may take some time though."

"Thank you."

"Now that the heavy stuff is done let's talk, what are your favourite subjects?"

* * *

Minerva watched her two Lions leave the room before approaching and knocking on the door. "Enter." She pushed it open and tried not to react to his appearance. "I know; I look like James Potter. The Potters descended from the Gryffindor line so I guess it's more he looks like my father. How can I help you?"

"I am Minerva McGonagall, Head of Gryffindor and Transfiguration professor. I am your cousins Head of House and thought we should meet."

"It is nice to meet you Professor." No mention of deputy? Was that different here too? He had seen Lestrange at the Head table and it had taken everything he had not to kill her there and then.

"Thank you My Lord." To his shock she practically curtsied to him.

"Please, Harry is fine especially from the Head of my ancestors House. How is Gryffindor House?" He asked curiously.

Minerva winced slightly and sighed before taking the seat opposite him when he motioned to it. "Not well My…Harry. The current political climate has not made things easy. Many of our alumni were lost in the beginning of the war with Lord Voldemort. It does not help that those staff members he has placed here enjoy tormenting my cubs. I do what I can but I must be careful."

It hurt to hear that. Sure there had always been problems, mainly between Gryffindor and Slytherin but apparently it was even worse here. "What can I do to help?"

"I honestly don't know. You may be Lord Gryffindor but you are only one man Harry and there are many who side with Lord Slytherin."

He nodded. "Do any of your students need financial aid or a safe place to live in summer?"

She was surprised by the question but thought it over. "There's the Weasley twins and their younger sister, they have no family left and Ginny is attending on scholarship. The boys have been unable to find employment despite their excellent grades due to their families siding with the Headmaster at the beginning of the war. There are also a few mundane-born who could use help."

"If you could get me a list I will do what I can to help them."

"Thank you Harry."

"What can you tell me of Daphne Greengrass?" He figured he could get another viewpoint on her.

Minerva was confused by his question but answered anyway. "A good student, rather quiet. I know she is called the Slytherin Ice Queen by other students. She is really only close to one of her dorm mates, Miss Davis. Her family is generally known as being neutral in the conflict. Do you know her?"

"I met her last week. I ask because there is a marriage contract that we will fulfil this summer."

"That will cause trouble for her if anyone finds out before graduation. The Greengrass family is traditionally sorted into Slytherin or Ravenclaw so her marrying Lord Gryffindor will definitely cause a lot of talk."

"I'm more worried about those who go further than talking." He admitted and she nodded, Slytherin would not be a safe place for her.

"I will do what I can to watch over her."

"Thank you Professor."

"Minerva. I assume you wish to see her today, Miss Greengrass usually spends Saturday afternoon in the library. Do you need an escort?"

"Thank you Minerva." They stood and left the unused classroom, before Voldemort had gained power it had been the Muggle Studies classroom.

* * *

Tracey's eyes going wide made Daphne turn to see Harry and Professor McGonagall entering the library. His eyes searched the tables until they locked with hers and he nodded. Daphne took a deep breath and stood, one hand smoothing her robes down. McGonagall smiled briefly at her before leaving. Harry walked over and inclined his head to her in greeting before taking her hand and kissing the back of it. "It is good to see you again Daphne."

"Thank you Harry." She glanced at Tracey and then motioned her to stand. "May I present Tracey Davis, my best friend."

Harry took her hand and kissed the back. "A pleasure to meet you Miss Davis."

"Thank you My Lord." She curtsied deeply. "I think I will go see what Blaise is doing. Please excuse me." She gathered her things and left.

"I thought Slytherins were meant to be subtle?" He grinned and Daphne smiled. "How have you been?"

"Good."

"Will you walk with me?" He offered his arm and she grabbed her bag before taking it. They left the library and wandered into a less inhabited area to ensure their privacy. "I have something for you." He reached into his pocket and withdrew a small box before opening it. Daphne gasped as she stared at the beautiful ring within. It was a slender gold band with a good sized ruby surrounded by small diamonds to shape a small griffin. "I found this in the family vault, it's the Gryffindor betrothal ring. Would you wear it?"

"Of course." How could she refuse? She watched as he removed the ring and then took her left hand before gently sliding the ring onto her ring finger. They watched it resize to fit her perfectly. "It's beautiful, thank you Harry."

"I know we have no choice in this but I want to do it right. Have you thought of a date yet?"

"I thought maybe July fifteenth?"

"Is that enough time to get everything organised?"

"Mother will be owling you soon about arrangements, all I will need to do is be fitted once school is out."

"I'll take your word for it. I suppose this means I have to wear dress robes?" He mock pouted and she laughed but nodded.

"Thank you for letting me come back Harry."

"There is nothing to thank me for Daphne, everyone deserves an education. Hate to tell you this but I find most Wizarding traditions to be very outdated and boring."

"Really?"

"Really. I grew up mostly mundane, didn't even know I was magical until I was eleven. I don't know how magicals can consider themselves so much above the mundane when we still use quills and owls! Have we ever sent someone to the moon? No. No wonder we have issues like Voldemort." He shook his head. "Sorry, didn't mean to preach."

"Don't worry about it. I've never been into the mundane world. Maybe you could show me?"

"It would be my pleasure." He smiled and the continued to walk and talk, getting to know each other.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office and stared out the window over the Forbidden Forrest. The appearance of another Founders Heir could change everything but would the boy let him lead him to help bring their world back to what it should be?

 _TBC…._


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

 _Noticed an oops, I first said both kids had Lily's hair and then last chap said Luke had Potter so they both have her hair colour but Luke has the untameable mess of the Potter's._

 **Chapter 7**

Harry lay on the couch absently spinning his wand between his fingers. It still felt strange to have one again, and one so different to the first. He wondered if anyone had been chosen by the holly and Phoenix wand but since he had gotten his just before leaving America he had no way of knowing. Instead of looking through already made wands in America you looked through the materials and then the wand was made to suite the barer. His new wand was twelve inches, made of Willow with a core of Thestral mane hair, something that had shocked the wand maker to the core. Apparently only one wand had ever used Thestral hair, though of the tail and not the mane, and that was the legendary and probably mythical Elder Wand. Willow felt appropriate as Lily Potter's wand had been Willow as well, plus according to the Celts and Druids it was the wood of psychics and Sam's birthday, tying it to the two people he loved most. As for the Thestral hair and link to death…that he wasn't sure about since he seemed to have a hard time meeting death. This wand was his match and it felt so right. It was odd using a wand again after so long but it did make many magic's a lot easier to control and it was expected he carry one, even if he still did a lot of wandless magic.

The house felt so empty and silent, even with the elves working to update the place to modern standards. He would have had actual workmen do it but for now it was safer that no one knew where the place was. Not even the Greengrass' knew, he'd met them at their house for a discussion on the wedding. He had been given specifications for his wedding robes and those of the people who would stand with him. That had been a problem since he didn't know anyone really so he had asked Luke and Rose who had happily agreed. Well Luke was being a typical young boy about it while Rose was excited to be going to a wedding. Thankfully the colours chosen would complement all three of them, black, gold and dark green. Rose was wearing gold and green while he and Luke would be in black and green. To his surprise he was actually enjoying the wedding preparations. He had never expected to get married, it wasn't exactly legal for him to marry the person he wanted to after all. It was turning out to not be as bad as he had imagined it would be.

His big worry now was the wedding night. He had been doing a lot of reading on wizarding customs since arriving and the marriage had to be consummated that night. The thought of being with anyone but Sam made him feel sick but he had to do his duty to his wife. He had promised her he would honour their vows and even give her children. He had to find some way to make it more palatable, he didn't want Daphne to be miserable for the rest of their lives.

There was just so much for him to learn he felt like he was drowning half the time. So much was different and all because Harry Potter hadn't been the Boy-Who-Lived. Was James and Lily's lives worth such a sacrifice? As much as it pained him to admit two lives weren't worth the many that had been lost since. And even those who lived were different, there was a reason he hadn't approached Sirius after all. For some reason it seemed he had never befriended James in this world, the Marauders had never formed and poor Remus had never attended Hogwarts, proving the changes went even further back than that Halloween. This Sirius had never endured over a decade in Azkaban, he was happily married even with no children. He had married a pureblood woman and seemed to follow the Black family dogma far more than Harry felt comfortable with. It hurt to not be able to go to him and explain everything. But he had sent out feelers through the Goblins for Remus, praying he was still the same man and not one of Fenrir's wolves. There was so much he wanted and needed to do that he didn't know where to start. Hogwarts needed fixing, Voldemort had to be dealt with as did those who believed in him, even Dumbledore seemed to be an issue here, not to mention the utterly ridiculous Ministry. Then he had to try and find his parents, raise his cousins until they were found and able to take custody again plus marry Daphne, find a way to tell her the truth and give her at least one child. This life was not going to be easy, he almost wished for a demon to deal with instead.

* * *

Tracey watched her best friend as she brushed her hair. While many of her fears had been put to rest by Lord Gryffindor's sudden appearance at the school last month she still worried for her friend going into a loveless marriage. It just wasn't fair. Daphne deserved love, all women did. But with the registration act and the limits placed on half-bloods as well love was becoming a harder and harder dream to achieve. Tracey was terrified of her own wedding as if a Pureblood wanted her she had no legal way to refuse him, even if it was as a mistress and not as his wife. Mundane born had it even worse, they were basically property, almost slaves. Few were attending Hogwarts anymore, most were snatched up when they were found and she hated to think what happened to them. A small part of her hoped that with a new Founders Heir found there was a chance for changed. But could one man really change their society when he had so many against him? and what would happen to Daphne should he fail?

* * *

Daphne walked across the stage to accept her award and graduation certificate, catching sight of her betrothed at the back of the room. She smiled and saw him smile back before she re-joined her classmates. Once the ceremony was done she joined her parents, accepting her mother's hug and then one from her father and Astoria. "We are so proud of you Daphne."

"Thank you father."

"I had thought he may be here to see you." Cyrus commented and she smiled.

"He is; I saw him from the stage."

"I would not dream of missing your graduation Daphne." Came a familiar voice from behind her. She turned and found Harry smiling at her. He took her hand and kissed it. "Congratulations M 'Lady."

"Thank you." She blushed slightly at his praise. Graduation meant her wedding to this man was even closer and while she was nervous she was also excited. He was everything she could ever want…. other than loving another. But when he was with her he always focused on her and never his missing love.

"Will you join us for a celebratory dinner Harry?"

"Thank you Cyrus, I would enjoy that."

"The Davis' will also be there." Emily warned and he nodded.

"It will be nice to meet them since your families are close." Cyrus took his wife's arm and they left. Harry offered an arm each to the siblings and followed. In the morning he would pick his cousins up from the station but tonight was for his betrothed.

 _TBC…_

 _I have 7_ _th_ _years graduating and leaving the evening before everyone else._


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

 **Chapter 8**

Harry could feel everyone staring at him as he stood on the platform, waiting for the train. Dressed in casual robes he wondered if it was his resemblance to James Potter or if the gossip had reached them about Lord Gryffindor from Hogwarts. It was a good thing he had a lot of practice ignoring staring people. Finally, the train pulled in and he nodded to his cousins as they approached. He shrunk their luggage and then held out a portkey, wanting to get them home as soon as possible. "Welcome to Gryffindor Manor. How was the train ride?" he resized their trunks and an elf appeared to take their things to their rooms.

"It was okay." Rose answered softly.

"Are either of you hungry? Dinner isn't until seven."

"No thank you."

"Alright, I'll show you to your rooms. You're in the Family Wing on the same floor as me in case you need anything during the night. Though we're at opposite ends of the floor to ensure privacy. He led them upstairs and opened the first door on the right of the third floor. "Rose this is you. Luke you're on the left. The elves have put your things inside. There aren't many house rules, mainly common sense for safety. There is a potion lab but I want you to tell me if you plan to brew in case of accident. The sooner you get your homework done the more free time you'll have later. Quiet after 10pm, you can stay up if you want but keep the noise down. Things will be getting busy on account of the wedding which you both need to be fitted for. Any questions?"

"Chores?" Luke asked and Harry sighed.

"Just keep your rooms tidy. You can use magic thanks to the wards but be smart about it, I'd prefer to not have to call St Mungo's." he watched as they went into their rooms and sighed, they were quiet, almost as quiet as he had been but they hadn't been with the Dursley's as long. This quietness also came from knowing their parents and then having them torn away.

* * *

"Nervous?"

"That obvious Cyrus?"

The older man chuckled and clasped his shoulder. Since meeting the young Lord Gryffindor Cyrus had come to genuinely like and respect his soon to be son-in-law. "You'll be fine."

"I…. I'm scared." He admitted softly. "I've never…. I don't want to hurt her or do this wrong but the only person I've ever…. Wanted to sleep with is male and I know enough to know that is very different to being with a woman." He choked out and Cyrus winced.

He couldn't imagine being with anyone other than his wife and yet that was what Harry was being forced into. Though he would almost prefer Harry had at least some experience in order to make it better for Daphne. "Harry…"

"I promised her at least one baby but what if I'm no good at this."

"Harry! Calm down and breathe son." Cyrus gripped the smaller male by his shoulders. "Just take slow, deep breaths." Now he really hated whichever ancestor had signed that marriage contract. It wasn't just his daughter's future that had been messed with but this young man as well. He had always seemed so strong when they met and yet here he was nearly breaking down on his wedding day. "I know you won't hurt Daphne Harry, I trust you with my daughters' life and happiness. Maybe with time there will be love but even if there never is there will be deep friendship and that is more than many ever get from their spouse." Cyrus told him firmly, smiling slightly as the younger man gradually calmed down. "Good. Now go get your robes on, it's almost time."

* * *

Daphne took a deep breath and then looked up at her father who smiled at her. "You look so beautiful." He whispered, kissing her forehead. "Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

"If it helps I had to spend twenty minutes calming Harry down."

"Really?"

"He was panicking over tonight so be easy on him." He gently adjusted her necklace so it hung straighter and then extended his arm. She took another breath and then put her hand on his arm.

"He's not the only one." She admitted softly before they joined her sister and Tracey. The door opened and they walked outside and onto the grounds of Gryffindor Manor. Everyone was staring at them as Tracey walked out in front of her and then her Father was leading her down the flower lined aisle towards where Harry stood with his cousins in their wedding dress robes. Daphne walked steadily towards him, heart pounding in her chest. This was not how she had imagined her life past Hogwarts and yet here she was walking towards her husband. Harry gave her a nervous smile as her father passed her over to him and she smiled back. They clasped hands and looked at the official who began the ceremony.

* * *

Harry led Daphne around the dance floor, glad he had practised dancing more since fourth year. "You look beautiful." He whispered and she smiled shyly.

"Thank you. Those robes suite you very well."

"Well your Mum picked the design and colours." He grinned and she laughed. He looked around the room and then down at her. "So who are these people?"

"Extended family, family friends and a few select important society figures like over there is Amos Diggory and his son Cedric, Amos is the head of the Department of Magical Sports and Games. And over there is Lord Black and his wife."

Harry felt his heart skip a beat as he looked over to see Cedric alive and well and then he took a deep breath and looked at Lord Black, Sirius. He had never seen him so healthy and well dressed. His hair was still long enough to tie back but his face was clean shaven and his expression… it was something more suited to Lucius Malfoy than Padfoot. But this was Sirius Black, not Padfoot. Even if he was an animagus there was no guarantee he'd be a Grimm.

"Alright?"

"Yeah. He just reminds me of someone." They finished the dance and Harry handed Daphne off to her father for a dance. Harry took Tracey's arm and led her onto the floor to dance with. He just wanted the dancing to end but he didn't really want the reception to.

"Hurt her and Lord or not I'll kill you." Tracey whispered as the dance ended and he bowed to her.

"As any good friend would."

* * *

Harry led Daphne into the family wing and up the stairs. The house elves had already moved her things into the Master Suite and now the house was empty except for them, her parents were watching the kids for the next few days. He took a deep breath and opened the double doors, letting her walk in before him. Soon they were standing before the massive four poster bed just staring at each other. He'd already taken the potions he needed to for tonight, one to make sure he could consummate the marriage and another to ensure she didn't get pregnant since it was too soon. He hated the fact he'd needed the potion but while he could admit she was beautiful he wasn't physically attracted to her. He flicked his wand, dimming the lights and starting some soft music. She blinked in surprise and he shrugged so she smiled nervously. "I don't want to hurt you."

"I know it's meant to a little." Daphne assured him.

"Do you want a shower or something?"

She smiled and kissed his cheek before going into the bathroom to clean up. Harry sighed and went to turn down the bed before removing his robes and shirt, leaving him in just his tailored trousers. The bathroom door opened and Daphne stepped out dressed in white silk.

"Ready?" She asked nervously and he nodded. He reached out and gently put his hands on her waist, pulling her closer. She was shorter than him and seemed to fit well against him. Harry took a deep breath and then leant in slowly, claiming her lips. He felt Daphne sigh and melt against him, her hands coming up to wrap around him. Kissing her was different to kissing Sam, not bad just different. He gradually moved them towards the bed and slowly lowered her onto it.

"Alright?" He murmured against her skin and she nodded before kissing him again. Her hands moved over his best chest and Harry let his hands slip under her nightgown, gently push it up. Daphne smiled nervously and pulled it off, leaving her bare. Harry kicked his pants off, returning the favour. He spent time caressing her body, wanting her to feel good before finally slowly entered her, fulfilling the needs of the contact.

* * *

Sam stared out over Bobby's yard. It hurt so much, like there was a hole in his chest and it wouldn't go away. He knew he had to be driving Dean nuts with how clingy he was being but he couldn't help it. Dean was the only family he had left with his Dad and Harry gone, but in a way it didn't feel like Harry was truly gone, just ever so far away. He just wanted him back.

"Well aren't you a sorry sight. So much for the Boy King." A female voice called and Sam started, looking up in shock.

"Who are you?" He moved back towards the house and stronger wards.

"Relax Sammy, I'm here to help." The blond smiled sweetly at him and Sam swallowed.

 _TBC…_


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

 **Chapter 9**

Daphne snuggled closer to the warm body holding her. She ached a little but that couldn't take away from the feeling of safety that being in her new husbands' arms gave her. Last night had been better than she had expected considering but he had done everything he could to ensure it was good for her. There was so much she didn't know about it so why did he make her feel like nothing could hurt her as long as he was there? He wasn't much older than her, surely Lord Voldemort or his Inner Circle could handle him?

"Good morning wife." He kissed her shoulder blade and she smiled.

"Good morning husband." She rolled over to face him, reaching up to brush his hair away from his face, revealing the puzzling scar on his forehead. "Sleep well?"

"Very. How are you?"

"I'm fine Harry, you didn't hurt me." She sat up and stretched before grabbing her robe and wrapping it around herself.

"I'll call for breakfast; the Potters will be back by lunch." He grabbed his own robe and put it on even as she nodded and went to shower and dress for the day. He called for a house elf and ordered breakfast before moving to the window, looking out over the grounds. Yesterday's good weather was gone, the ground covered in mist. He smiled softly, so far this married thing was easier than he had worried about.

* * *

Tom Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort tossed the paper into the fire. How dare he! That little upstart daring to claim to be a Founder's Heir. The only ones left were the Potter brats. And the timing couldn't be a coincidence, he rubbed his bare finger. How had he managed to steal his own Lordship? He would show this boy what happened to those who dared to cross him. The Wizarding World and Hogwarts were his.

* * *

Harry slipped into the pub and looked around before making his way to the bar and sitting on a stool. "What can I get you?"

"Whiskey thanks." Harry fought not to say anything else as Remus Lupin poured him his drink. It appeared he was still a werewolf here, the scars and premature grey plus the fact he was in the mundane world made it obvious. He just prayed the man would listen and accept his offer. It appeared that without confronting a werewolf as a child Snape had never looked into a cure and therefore never created the refined Wolfsbane potion. Without Snape's work the potion was too expensive for pretty much everyone who was infected. He handed over the money when Remus put the glass down, their hands brushing slightly and Harry felt the spark of magic. "So what's a Wizard doing serving in a pub way out here?" He asked and Remus stiffened.

"I'm not a Wizard." Remus denied.

Harry cocked his head to the side and studied him before letting his eyes widen slightly, seeing Remus tense. "Wolf?" He whispered and he saw Remus shift so he lifted his hands. "Easy. I've got no problem with wolves."

"Only Dark Wizards say that." Remus growled.

"No, I'm just not a backwards bigoted idiot. Harry Gryffindor, nice to meet you."

Remus' eyes went wide in total shock at the name. Gryffindor? He had nothing to do with the Wizarding world, hadn't since shortly after he'd been infected, but everyone knew the names of the Founders. "R…Remus Lupin M 'Lord." He whispered. The Lord reached over the bar and took his hand to shake.

"Drop the Lord, please. We're just two guys in a pub. And I have a proposition for you as long as you're not with Greyback and his lot."

"Greyback's the one who… I'd never work with him." He swore.

"How would you like access to an updated version of the Wolfsbane potion?"

"There's no such thing." He glanced around and then felt magic wrap around them.

"Privacy charm and yes there is. It just isn't on the market yet. And it won't be as long as Voldemort and his lot are in power. I don't want them getting their hands on it."

"So why offer it to me?"

"Because you're working here, in a mundane pub and there have been no deaths around here that could be a werewolf."

"I lock myself up."

"Hence the scars. The potion will let you keep your mind and dramatically lessen the pain. You can just curl up on a rug like a big puppy for the night. You have magic, you should have gone to Hogwarts just like every other wizarding child. And I plan to ensure in the future it can happen."

"You're going to challenge Him?"

"Already started." Harry flashed two of his rings, the Founders ones, and Remus looked like he was going to faint. "With no other heirs I can control Hogwarts but I don't want to tip my hand just yet. I'm not asking you to fight, I won't force anyone but I need someone to be able to spread the word that there is another side that wants true equality."

"How can I believe you? How did…you knew I was here, what I am."

"Had the goblins track down a likely candidate and they found you, yes."

"How do you know I won't go straight to the Ministry with this?"

"Because you're not that sort of man."

"Am I a man?" Remus whispered and then found burning emerald eyes locked on his own amber.

"You are a man just like me Remus." He stated fiercely and Remus found himself reaching out to clasp his hand.

* * *

Harry paced his office, waiting for his wife to join him. Remus had accepted a job with his Household and was settling in to the cottage nicely. The children were safely in his care and now it was time to tell Daphne everything. He was nervous, they were on their way to becoming friends and this could ruin all of that. He didn't want her to hate him or think him a freak. It's not like he had all the answers. A knock sounded and then she pushed the door open.

"Harry?"

He managed a shaky smiled and motioned for her to come in. "I know there's a lot you don't know about me Daphne." She sat as he spoke, leaning forward eagerly. She wanted to know more about him. "It's time you knew the truth." He leant against his desk and began telling the story of a lonely orphan boy.

* * *

Harry watched from behind a clear barrier as Remus writhed on the floor, moonlight shining down on him. Then it was over and the werewolf staggered to his feet and looked around, breathing heavily. He sniffed the air and whined softly in confusion. "Remus, can you understand me?" Harry called, knowing the sound would carry. The wolf turned to face him, head tilted to one side and then he moved to the barrier and put a clawed hand against it. Harry copied the motion and smiled. "How was the pain, less?" He asked and the werewolf managed to nod. "Need anything?" Remus shook his head and then moved to curl up before the fireplace. "Get some sleep, I'll stay here just in case." He settled into the armchair to keep watch over Remus just in case he had a reaction to the potion. He smiled when the sun came up and Remus changed back. He vanished the barrier and moved over to the sleeping man, gently covering him before leaving him to sleep.

* * *

"You sure?" Harry asked and Daphne smiled even as she fixed his robes.

"I'll be fine Harry; you've got the hard job. I get to sit back and watch while you shock everyone."

"The Governors and many of the teachers are on Riddle's side, it could get dangerous."

"And I'm not helpless. Now stop stalling and let's go claim Hogwarts for freedom."

"Yes ma'am." He grinned and then they moved to the Floo.

 _TBC…._

 _There's a new story to this series, New Worlds to See, it's a sequel but can be read without finishing this._


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

 **Chapter 10**

Harry stepped through the Floo and instantly dropped, pulling his wife down with him as he heard the all too familiar words. He snapped a shield up even as he released her to toss a knife in the direction the sickly green curse had come from. A cut of cry let him know he'd hit someone even as he pushed Daphne towards cover, moving with her. "So much for could." She muttered even as she drew her wand to defend his back and Harry grinned, she really was his sort of partner.

He heard her let a few curses fly and another pained cry even as he popped up for a quick look at the opposition. "Three Governors bound. Two hostile."

"Two down, one definitely dead. Two bound and three spread out." She answered, the odds were not in their favour.

Harry slipped his free hand under his robes to feel for his other weapons, Sam and Dean had been a bad influence in that regard. Using the concealed gun wasn't an option, not with the views on such things. He'd be hunted down and imprisoned, so much for wizarding superiority when they feared a mundane weapon enough to ban it. But he did have several more knives and some potions. "Don't suppose you can throw knives?" He asked and she snorted. "Okay swap around." He ordered and they swapped, letting him take on the greater numbers. He hurled two more knives and then sent reducto's after them, seeing one enemy fall. He hissed as a curse grazed his arm, feeling the blood soaking his robes seconds later. Good thing he was paranoid and they were both wearing dragon hide under their formal robes, next time though he was getting armour with sleeves. He felt Daphne shift up to aim and then lunged back to knock her down, the blast of green going right through his armour. Daphne screamed as her husband's body pinned her down.

Harry looked around in confusion at what appeared to be Jim's church. But he'd been at Hogwarts? What was going on…. he swallowed heavily, Daphne, he'd taken the curse for her. So now what? This had never happened before.

 _"_ _So we finally meet."_ An eerie voice whispered and Harry shivered, spinning around to try and see the speaker.

"Who's there?"

 _"_ _Do you really want to know, he who should have been my Master?"_

Harry frowned, what? And then he remembered talking with Dumbledore once about his cloak…. legends…. the three brothers…... "Death?" he whispered and he heard a chuckle.

 _"_ _So you are smarter than you act."_

"Where am I and why?"

 _"_ _Where? In your head. Why? Because you died when there is still work for you here. I will not be cheated of your services again."_ The voice came from a black…mass that appeared before the altar and Harry swallowed nervously.

"Do you mean the Hallows?"

 _"_ _You held one, Dumbledore another and Riddle the third. But you were the last heir of the three, it was your destiny to unite them. Instead you went and fell through my Veil! Do you know how many plans you ruined?"_

"Um, sorry?"

 _"_ _You will be."_ Okay that was ominous. _"instead of my Master as should have been you will serve me, my Marked, until your debt to Destiny and Me is payed off. You will not age or truly die until this is done."_

Despite being dead Harry managed to go white. He couldn't die or age? How long was this debt going to take to pay off? "My coming here from S…Sam's world was because of the debt?"

 _"_ _A new world each death. Maybe to save a life, maybe to take one. Fail and be punished. To save the dead you can add worlds to your debt."_

"So basically you and Destiny are using me a dimensional problem solver because I died when you wanted me alive, despite the fact it wasn't at all my fault. You'd prefer I died by disembowelment? And when it's done, then what? I die?" he really couldn't believe it, were Death and Destiny really so…shallow? He already knew they were cruel but this was just ridiculous.

 _"_ _At the end of your life once it restarts on the mortal coil. You will have happiness with your other half. Do not fail us."_ Death warned even as everything became blurry and then he opened his eyes to find himself looking up at the stones of Hogwarts, Daphne's scream ringing in his ears. He rolled off her and pulled her back behind the desk, meeting shocked blue eyes. He grinned at her and she swallowed before kissing him and then launching an attack. He shook his head at her ferocity, making a mental note to never piss her off. Soon the attackers were down, dead or bound and they went to work freeing the others.

"I think you need to elect some new Governors." Daphne commented and Harry chuckled.

"Actually I planned to disband them for now."

"You can't." One of the newly revived men spluttered and Harry flashed two specific rings.

"These say I can. As of now consider Hogwarts closed pending a massive overhaul in staff and curriculum." He checked the hole in his robes only to find the wound healed. He had a lot of explaining to Daphne when they got home.

* * *

Voldemort snarled and cursed the cowering young man who had brought him news of the failure to kill Lord Gryffindor and his wife. They had been outnumbered, it should have been easy as they exited the Floo. But he had underestimated the younger man's stare of awareness. Next time Gryffindor would die!

* * *

Albus stared at the carnage in the Governor's meeting room, utterly shocked to find Lord and Lady Gryffindor alive and apparently unharmed. "I was sent for?" he asked and the young man nodded.

"I am closing the school and disbanding the Governors. Gather all staff in the great hall and seal all exits." He commanded.

"Closing the school?"

"You heard me Headmaster. This school has become a joke with two sides of a conflict trying to use it as a recruiting ground. No more, a schools' duty is to its students' education and safety, nothing more." Harry snarled. The door slammed open and Albus left to gather the staff, not happy. This as his school and no 'Lord' should have the power to tell him what to do in it. Harry took a deep breath and leant against the wall, smiling slightly when Daphne took his hand.

"Harry?"

"Sorry for scaring you." He whispered and she tossed her hair back, glaring at him.

"Scaring me? What in Merlin's Name happened?!"

"Not here, never know who could be listening."

"Fine. Now let's deal with the idiots, after you take control of the wards. I don't feel like fighting again."

"Agreed."

* * *

"What is the meaning of this Dumbledore? Unseal this room immediately or you won't like the consequences!" Bella snapped at the aging wizard. Severus remained silent, wanting to observe. Something had the old man unsettled but what could it be?

The main doors slammed open and answered his question as Lord and Lady Gryffindor stormed into the room, looking very angry. Bella raised her wand only to find it and every other wand in the room airborne to land in Lord Gryffindor's hand. He then handed them to his wife. "We have already been forced to fight and kill one lot of idiots today, let's not do that again."

"Have you been harmed M 'Lord?" Minerva asked and he shook his head.

"We're both fine Professor, thank you for the concern." Lady Potter answered, looking and acting every inch the Pureblood Lady of one of the oldest Houses left.

"As of today Hogwarts is closed for a full review. Every subject, staff member and room will be gone over by education experts and then updated to fit in with current worldwide education standards, which will obviously mean hiring more staff at least."

"I assure you Lord Gryffindor such a review is unnecessary." Dumbledore tried.

"I did not go to this backward school so strop trying to pull the wool over my eyes. Education standards have been falling here for decades, if not longer. You don't even teach half the subjects any non-European school does. European qualifications are the laughing stock of the rest of the world. I will drag this school, kicking and screaming if need be, into the twentieth and twenty first centuries. And this starts with you, Headmaster Dumbledore your services are no longer needed. Nor are yours Mrs Lestrange. The rest of you will be reviewed and either asked to stay on or to find employment elsewhere. For now, everyone will be asked to leave the Castle, take only your personal belongings, the Wards won't allow you to take anything else. You have two hours. Good day." With that the young couple let the Castle. Two hours later the wards sealed it shut, kicking Dumbledore out after he tried to remain to speak with them again.

* * *

Daphne stared at her husband in shock as he finished explaining what had happened after he'd been hit by the Killing Curse. How dare they treat anyone like that! She'd love to curse Death and Destiny on his behalf!

"There's nothing anyone can do Daphne, at least now I know how and why this is happening to me."

"It still sucks." She pouted and he laughed at such words coming from her.

"Been taking English lessons from Luke?" He teased and she laughed.

"Closing Hogwarts, even temporarily is going to cause backlash from both sides." She sobered and he nodded.

"I know, I've put the wards here into lockdown and on lethal, no one outside direct family allowed in."

* * *

 **"** **HOGWARTS CLOSED!**

 **Lord Gryffindor states the abysmal state of educational standards as reason for the temporary closure of the school. Experts from worldwide to exam the school and suggest changes."**

Harry put the morning paper down and sighed, it was surprising they'd kept it under wrap this long. He winces as the wards went off, destroying Howlers from all over the country.

 _TBC…._


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: Still not mine._

 _Well surgery went well and I'm home recovering faster than expected which is always nice. If you've noticed errors in things posted this month, it's because I'm mainly using my iPad to write since I still can't sit at the computer desk. I do re-read several times before posting but am obviously still missing things._

 **Chapter 11**

Remus smiled as the two Potter children ran by, laughing and playing. They'd really come out of their shells since he'd first arrived at Gryffindor Manor. He was still amazed that Lord and Lady Gryffindor trusted him to be near the children, despite knowing what he was. The last months' transformations though had been so different with access to wolfsbane and the altered version at that. He owed them everything. They'd even brought in a tutor from Australia to begin teaching him magic, something he had always dreamed of.

"Hey Remus."

He fought the urge to bow or something as Lord Gryffindor approached. The man was not what one would expect of a Lord, he preferred to be causal. "Harry." He was getting better at using his name.

"How's it going?" Harry flopped down in the grass and Remus slowly sat down beside him.

"Good. I've been talking to some other werewolves and I believe they genuinely would like another option."

"That's great. Make the offer whenever you feel the time's right."

"Thank you."

"I trust you Remus."

"I don't understand why but thank you."

"Maybe one day I'll tell you."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry looked at the massive pile of paper on things that needed to change to bring Hogwarts up to standard and then looked at his wife who looked just as shocked. "Well it won't read itself." He muttered and they went to work, eventually calling Remus in to help as well. It took them three days to get through it all and in the end they were utterly disgusted by the education being offered in Britain and most of Europe.

"So how do we fix this?" Remus asked at the end.

"From the ground up. We need to go through the teachers we have left and see if they can be brought to see how things need to be, if not then we fire them. Even with that we need to hire a lot of new staff."

"Not to mention all of the structural upgrades." Remus pointed out.

"This is going to take forever." Daphne groaned.

"Then the sooner we start the better, there's a lot of kids who will want to go to school come September."

The first thing they did was hire the recommended companies from America and Australia to go over the school top to bottom, removing anything that shouldn't be there as well as adding wiring for electricity, better plumbing as well as heating. When they were done the castle would be totally modern inside while still maintaining its charm and features. Abandoned rooms were cleaned out and refurnished to be used by the many new classes to be offered. Thanks to magic school would resume only three weeks later than normal.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry fixed his formal robes and took a deep breath. In a way this was both more dangerous and safer than the meeting with the Governors. Safer because the chamber negated all magic use, more dangerous because he was not a politician. But in order to defeat Riddle and his people he had to do this. So he strode into the empty chamber to the middle of the floor and then took another deep breath. "I, Harry James Potter-Black-Slytherin-Gryffindor-Peverell, charge the Wizengamot with dereliction of duty to their people. By magic I charge them appear and swear to honour their oaths." He called out in a strong voice, thankful that his full name and titles would not appear to anyone. Only the magic of the chamber would know. He felt the magic build, testing his legitimacy before it spread out to find those who legitimately held seats. The chairs flashed as various House insignia appeared on their backs. Harry slumped slightly as the magic dissipated and then took his seat at the back of the room, one of four golden chairs set apart. He felt the chair shift as it merged and the crest changed to show Gryffindor and Slytherin. It also gained the smaller crest of Potter, showing he was the caretaker for that House as well as the crest of Peverell. Looking around he bit back a grin when he realised there was no Malfoy seat, no matter how much Draco had once bragged about his family they were still relatively new to Britain and without a hereditary seat. The House of Greengrass however did have a seat and Cyrus was the first to arrive only to bow slightly to Harry before taking his seat. One by one the various members arrived and took their seats. Those aligned with Riddle saw the crests on his seat and blanched in horror before taking their own seats.

When the last member was inside the doors slammed shut and magic began to build, swirling around, judging them all. He was the only one unsurprised when all those Marked by Riddle were ejected, their seats going dark until an heir loyal to the people could be found. All of the Ministry seats also went dark, including the Ministers and the Chief Warlock. Not even the so-called Light side was untouched. In the end what should have been a gathering of over a hundred was reduced to eighty.

"Welcome to the first meeting of the new Wizengamot." Harry stood to address them.

"Why were we summoned, we have no power anymore." One of the older members called and Harry smirked.

"Is that so?"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Wizengamot Meets Again! Lord Voldemort Declared Outlaw! Ministry Disbanded Under Charges of Corruption! Lord Gryffindor Also Lord Slytherin!

Albus stared at the headlines in shock. What was that boy doing? Did he want to start a fight that could end their way of life forever?

Miles away from the Dumbledore home in Godric's Hollow, Lord Voldemort was also reading the headlines but his reaction was more vocal as he screamed in rage and then cursed those unlucky enough to be nearby. All of his heard work was being undone by this charlatan. He was Lord Slytherin!

In the dungeon a man raised his head at hearing the scream and managed a small grin. Whatever made that man mad could only be good for their side. He looked across the hall to the only other occupied cell and prayed she would wake up soon. She hadn't woken since Snivellus' last visit.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Come in Professor McGonagall." He called and she opened the door to what had been Albus' office for so long. All of his things were gone and the portraits of past Headmasters had been cleaned and more neatly arranged on one wall. The desk was newer, the wood thinner so that while the same size the desk actually took up less room. There were also objects she was unfamiliar with on the desk.

"You sent for me Lord Gryffindor."

"Please take a seat." He waited while she sat down. "As I'm sure you've seen the updating of the castle is complete. Now it comes down to staff."

"Am I being let go?" She asked and Harry shook his head.

"Quite the opposite Professor. You are one of the teachers we want to keep on."

"Oh?"

"Your record speaks for itself. You and Professor Flitwick are the most unbiased teachers here as well as being Masters of your fields."

"Severus is also a Master."

"True and gaining such distinction at a young age is remarkable. However he lacks something rather important, the ability to pass that knowledge on to children. You and Flitwick have that ability. There will be many changes to the school but I hope you can accept them and remain as a teacher. The biggest one that affects you is that there will be no more Houses or Sorting as all it does is divide the students."

"But the Houses are tradition."

"Just because something is tradition does not mean it is good. The Founders will still be remembered and honoured just in a different way." He handed over a stack of papers. "Here is a guideline of what will be changing for you to go over in your own time. I will need your decision in one week."

"Very well." She took the papers and left and he sighed, only three more teachers to go,.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry sat at the head table, Daphne at his side as students new and old spilled into the Great Hall, chatting quietly about all the changes they'd seen so far. They fell silent slowly as they took in the many round tables throughout the room. He looked at Robert Thorpe, an American Wizard who had agreed to serve as Headmaster. The older man nodded an d stood up, taking centre stage. "Good evening and welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. I am Robert Thorpe, your new Headmaster. As you can see many things have changed over the holidays. As such classes will start in three days time to allow you to get used to the changes. For now please take a seat at any table and we will begin the feast. More announcements will come after." One by one and then in larger groups the student sat and the tables filled with food and drinks.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Lord Black." Harry managed to keep his face straight. Despite both being on the Wizengamot they had never actually spoken to each other which helped him ignore the hurt. This man was not his godfather. He was the man Sirius could have been if he'd never befriended James Potter. "What can I do for you?"

"I am here to discuss the possibility of an Alliance between our Houses Lord Gryffindor." Sirius didn't know what he thought of the younger Lord but he did know he wielded a lot of power, both politically and magically. Allying with him made a lot of sense, as long as Lord Voldemort remained an outlaw. Personally he didn't agree with the man's politics but much of his family did and so he had never spoken out. Lily Evans had been a wonderful example of a Mundane-born and she had not been worth any less than a Pureblood witch. He had been saddened to hear of her disappearance with her husband. He and James Potter hadn't been friends, despite being distant cousins and the same age they barely knew each other, but he had respected him.

Harry was shocked but then he nodded and offered the older man a seat. "What sort of Alliance?"

"The House of Black will submit to the House of Gryffindor." He stated and then refused to smile as he saw the younger man's shock.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry kissed the back of Lady Moira Black's hand even as Sirius did the same to Daphne. He and Daphne then led the two Black's into the drawing room where tea was provided. They sat making polite small talk while drinking their tea and enjoying finger foods. But finally the social niceties were done with and they could get down to business. Then the door opened and Remus froze as he realised the room was occupied. "Apologies M'Lord." He bowed and Harry waved it off.

"It's fine Remus. Lord and Lady Black this is Remus Lupin, a protectee of House Gryffindor."

"Mr Lupin." Sirius acknowledged even as he scrutinise the man who appeared around his own age and yet he did not recognise from Hogwarts. So why….ah, those scars were rather telling. Sheltering a werewolf was not something he expected of a 'Light' House. Lord Gryffindor never ceased to surprise.

"Lord Black, Lady Black." Remus bowed to them, trying not to let his nervousness overwhelm him at facing a strange Lord and his Wife. What if they realised what he was? Not everyone was as accepting as Harry and even Daphne and the children.

"Did you need something Remus?"

"I uh, received several positive replies M'Lord."

Harry smiled and nodded. "That is good news. Tell them they are welcome here."

"Yes sir." Remus retreated from the room and leant against the closed doors in relief.

"Interesting friends you make Lord Gryffindor." Sirius commented.

"Oh?"

"A werewolf is not the sort of person you would be expected to protect."

Remus stiffened in alarm, able to hear them easily through the door.

"Remus Lupin is a good man, it is not his fault he contracted a disease as a child. The fact he was been penalised for that all his life is disgusting." He stated and Remus felt a swell of relief at his patrons worlds. Harry really was a good man and Remus knew he would follow him anywhere.

TBC….


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

 _This doesn't have a lot to go so I'm trying to finish it up._

 **Chapter 12**

Sirius leant back in his chair, staring out the window of Grimmauld Place. His meetings with Lord Gryffindor were enlightening to say the least. It almost made him wish the man were his own age, if there'd been someone like him in school perhaps he would have done things differently back then, the closest they'd had was James Potter and Frank Longbottom but while powerful and charismatic they hadn't been anywhere near Gryffindor's level.

He poured himself some whisky and then glanced at his desk, smiling at the framed picture there, it had been taken on his wedding day. Moira had looked utterly divine in her wedding robes and he'd cleaned up pretty well as well. He'd been so nervous that day, Regulus had practically had to march him to the later at wand point. He'd never even met Moira before that day, it had been an arranged marriage, made by his Grandfather, Arcturus. The old man had been one of the few family members he respected and maybe even loved. It had hurt when he passed almost ten years ago and the Black Lordship had passed to him instead of his Father. That had caused a massive fight within the family but there had been nothing his parents could do about it. He looked over at the family tree and sighed. He'd done nothing to support Andromeda when she defied the family and married a mundane born but now he could. He signed the paperwork and sent it off to Gringotts before leaving his office. He was alone in the house for the next several days, Moira was on the continent visiting family. The house felt empty without her, maybe he'd invite Regulus over for a bit, fill his brother in on the changes.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"What's the plan?" Daphne asked as she combed her hair. Harry moved behind her and took the brush, gently working it through her long blond hair.

"Plan?"

"So far husband you've had a plan for everything. So what comes next?" she let him work on her hair. It may not be the marriage she had dreamed of as a child but she was content. Harry cared for her, she knew it, even if he may not love her as a husband should. She wanted for nothing and gradually over the last few months he'd taken to sharing her bed, mostly just to sleep but sometimes it was more. She knew he still loved the man he was separated from, but he was healing from that pain as time passed.

"Much of Riddle's political and monetary power has now been crippled. Which leaves dealing with the man himself."

"Can you beat him?"

"In a fair fight? Maybe. But who said I plan to fight fair?"

"Guess there's a reason you were nearly one of us snakes."

"Guess there is." He finished braiding her hair and stepped back. "Daphne?"

"Yes?"

"Was there ever a Hermione Granger in your year?"

"Granger?" She thought about it and then shook her head. "Not that I'm aware of. Mundane born?"

"Yes. I didn't see her among your class at Graduation but she should have been."

"There haven't been many mundane born at Hogwarts in years. With the registration act you've since had repealed she may be in those records. Or it's possible she doesn't live in Britain or was…. even born. You've said yourself this world is very different."

"True. I guess that's why I've been afraid to really look for her."

Daphne stood up and took his hands in herd before kissing his cheek. "Come on, we have a dinner to attend." She straightened his robes and then they headed downstairs to the floo.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry watched from the shadows as Hermione walked across campus at Oxford University. He'd scanned her and to his shock and anger found she was magical but her core had been tightly bound when she was a child. How could anyone do that to another person? But in a way it had spared her the pain of a world where she would have been looked down on for her parentage. She was so bright he'd never doubted she'd get into any university she wanted to. But it hurt to know they had nothing in common anymore. He'd gone to college yes but nothing like this. And she was study literature and science, he'd been a paralegal. He sighed and said a mental goodbye to this Hermione before vanishing.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry walked through the graveyard at Godric's Hollow until he came to a grave that was a bit strange to see. 'Harry Potter 1980-1984, Beloved Son Taken to Soon.' He'd been barely four years old when he'd died. He forced himself to look away and found the graves of his grandparents, Charlus and Dorea. And then on and on until the name Potter changed into Peverell. He even found some very feint graves in the name of Gryffindor. In another section of the graveyard he even found a handful of Dumbledore's.

He'd come alone, needing to see the place he'd been born for the first time without anyone watching, even those he was closest to in this world. He'd never gotten the chance in his own world to see his parents' graves or the house they had lived in as a family. Here his parents had no headstones, there was always the slimmest chance they were still alive after all. But at least the house was still standing and not some obscene Ministry monument. He felt the wards test and then accept him as he opened the gate. The garden was overgrown but he could see where once it would have been pretty, a typical English cottage garden. He unlocked the door and went inside, looking around a bit before going upstairs to what had been his and this worlds bedroom. It was different to the vague memories he held of his mother's death but at four the dead Harry would not have needed the crib he had used. He smiled as he ran his hand over the Quidditch mural on the wall, imaging playing the game with his father. It didn't hurt anymore when he imagined growing up here rather than Privet Drive, it was in the past. He cast a few charms to clean the place up and keep it in better condition before leaving and returning home. The cottage needed to be in good condition for when Rose came of age in just under four years.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

He screamed himself hoarse as the curse was cast over and over. You'd think after so many years he'd be used to it but there was no getting used to this sort of pain. Finally, it ended and he rolled onto his side, coughing and trying not to vomit or pass out. He raised his head and brown eyes clashed with crimson, he refused to back down and give him the satisfaction of fearing the monster. It got him a laugh.

"And how brave will you be when the bodies of your children are laid before you?" he hissed. "They will pay for your bloodlines actions."

With that he was hauled up and tossed back into his cell to lay, fighting to remain conscious.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry stared down at the article, it was finished and ready to be sent to the Prophet for printing. This was it, once it was done there was no turning back. But was he ready? He'd thrown himself into training when not dealing with the school or government but was he ready to face this Voldemort? He couldn't rely on luck or his mother's protection here and a lot of what he'd learnt from Jim, Sam and Dean couldn't be used, not when their fight would be public.

Daphne saw him staring at the article and walked over to stand behind him, arms around his shoulders. She laid her cheek on the top of his head. "I believe in you Harry Potter." She whispered his birth name. "You will defeat him and help our world into a bright future."

He turned to face her and clasped her hands, smiling slightly. "I wish I had your faith." He admitted before rolling the parchment up and giving it to their owl, watching him wing away. "No turning back now."

"Come to bed Harry, let tomorrow come when it does." She pulled him up and to their bedroom. She moved to her dresser and picked up the potion sitting there, holding it up so her husband could see it. He hesitated but then nodded so she drank it and then went to the bed, removing her clothes on the way.

Harry took a deep breath and then stripped off, moving to join her. She pulled him close and he kissed her, hands moving over her body.

An hour later he curled around her, one hand resting low over her stomach, smiling softly. In nine months there would be an heir to the House of Gryffindor.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 **Lord Harry Gryffindor-Slytherin-Peverell, Regent of House Potter, calls Tom Riddle, the self-named Lord Voldemort to face him in mortal combat three days from now at Stonehenge.**

 _TBC….._


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

 **Chapter 13**

" **Lord Harry Gryffindor-Slytherin-Peverell, Regent of House Potter, calls Tom Riddle, the self-named Lord Voldemort to face him in mortal combat three days from now at Stonehenge."**

Voldemort slammed the paper down in rage. How dare he! This upstart would soon learn why he was feared. He'd kill the boy's family but all searches had come up empty, except for the wife and Potter's children who were kept safely behind the wards of Gryffindor Manor. He would utterly destroy this child and show the world no one could stand against him. Perhaps he'd even kill his 'guests' and display their bodies somewhere afterwards, just to really drive the message home. Yes, he would destroy all hope of resistance in two simple acts. He would go to Stonehenge and make sure there was a large following to watch him end this so-called Lord.

Albus read the article, a feeling of dread settling in. With young Harry long dead theoretically the prophecy no longer held any say in matters which meant anyone could kill Tom. But it had never been proven that it was Tom who killed the boy so perhaps it was still relevant which meant the young Lord was going to die. Should he try and intervene or just wait and see? After all, with that interfering boy gone he could take his place as Headmaster again, even if the power of the position had lessened since Tom's ascendance.

Reactions the article challenge the Dark Lord received very different reactions depending on who read it, to some it gave hope and others reacted in anger. But it did ensure there would be a large crow watching.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry tightened his boots and stood to stare into the mirror. He'd never worn full battle robes before and it was an interesting sight. Dragon hide boots and trousers, black shirt with a dragon hide vest with open, spelled, robes that were also split high up the sides for ease of movement. His wand was in a holster on his right wrist and he had several blades hidden upon his body. Gryffindor's sword was in a sheath on his hip as well. Claiming the blade had been easy and then he'd gone into the chamber to confront the basilisk. It had been under Riddle's thrall so he'd killed it, again, allowing the blade to absorb the poison. A leather tie pulled his longer hair back off his face to keep it from getting in his eyes. He wondered what Jim or the Winchester's would think if they could see him now.

Daphne saw him standing there and moved to wrap her arms around his waist. She was dressed in battle robes as well for protection but there was no intention for her to fight. She smiled and kissed his cheek. "You look brilliant. You will beat him Harry Potter, you know how I know?"

"How?" He asked and she grasped his hand, pulling it to rest low on her abdomen.

"Because you have a family to come home too." She smiled as his eyes went wide. The potion had been intended to increase her chances of falling pregnant but it hadn't been a definite thing. But she'd seen the medi-witch that morning and she had confirmed that Daphne was pregnant.

Harry swallowed, hand still resting in place. A baby, Daphne was pregnant. He was going to be a Father! Riddle was going to die; his child would grow up in a safe world.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Wards were up to keep mundanes' away, leaving the area around Stonehenge deserted. As the sun rose people began appearing, singularly and in groups. Albus arrived after a while and took a front row position. And as noon approached there was a double crack as Lord and Lady Gryffindor appeared together. He gently kissed her and then Lady Gryffindor retreated from the stone circle to stand with the staff of Hogwarts. Thankfully with school in session there were no children present although it meant some of the staff had to remain at the school. Finally, as the sun came overhead Voldemort appeared, looking nothing like Harry had expected. This was a Voldemort who had never been disembodied and so looked like an older version of the diary Tom he had fought in second year.

The two stared at each other in silence and then Voldemort attacked without observing the rules of a duel. Thankfully Harry had expected it and was simply not there by the time the curse that matched his eye colour reached where he had been standing. They both ignored the gasps and calls from those watching as they circled, probing each other's defences. Soon magic was flying as they fought furiously.

Daphne watched from the sidelines, heart in her throat as the two threw spells at each other and their surrounds, using everything to gain the upper hand. But she wasn't so absorbed that she missed the person sneaking up on her. She slipped to the side and drove her knife sideways, getting a gasp of pain. She turned to fine Bellatrix Lestrange standing there, her robes darkening with blood and her wand dropping from her hand. Someone screamed as the feared, not entirely sane, witch collapsed to the ground dead. Daphne simply wiped of the blade and turned back to watching her husband fight.

Albus watched the two fight until Daphne's actions caught his attention and he was horrified by what she did. Killing was never the answer.

Harry breathed deeply, ignoring the pain of a broken left wrist and the shallow gasp across his ribs, never taking his eyes from his opponent. Riddle was actually worse off, Harry had the advantage of youth and speed after all. But Riddle's spells were incredibly powerful and not nice to get hit by. He couldn't let the fight drag out. It felt like the fight had lasted hours already though he doubted that was true. He gathered his magic and waited for the next opening before attacking as quickly as possible, lunging in close, wand in one hand and knife in the other.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 **The Dark Lord is Dead!**

 **Lord Gryffindor Defeats the Ex-Lord Slytherin!**

 **Where is Lord Gryffindor? How Badly Was He Wounded?**

Daphne tossed the papers down and then breathed deeply, trying to ignore the morning sickness. She looked down at the bed where her husband lay even three days' post battle. She was scared, she knew technically he couldn't 'die' but he could do so here and be moved onto another universe without ever meeting their child. She'd been tempted to bring the children home with all the unrest but they should be safe in the castle and Harry wouldn't want them to see him like this. So she had sent them a letter assuring them Harry still lived. She stroked his forehead and then smiled in relief as she felt him move slightly beneath her touch. "Wake up Harry, please." She called softly and to her relief green eyes fluttered open. She leant down and kissed him tenderly. She reached for the water glass and let him sip some.

"Tom?" he asked groggily.

"Dead. So's Bellatrix."

"Kay." He drifted off and she let him, he'd woken once so he would be okay.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Silence fell as Harry stepped onto the stage before cameras flashed. He shook hands with the Minister and accepted the Order of Merlin, First Class for not only defeated Voldemort but for giving the Ministry back its ability to govern. It was his first public appearance since the duel just over a month ago and while they'd been told he was alright it was a relief to many to see the young Lord in person.

Croaker watched the young man, smirking slightly. The prophecy orb had darkened again when he beat Voldemort. He had several theories on who the boy actually was but he would never tell, after all, keeping quiet was his job.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry followed the medi-witch into the high security ward and then froze as he saw the two lying on the beds. He hadn't suspected this at all when he'd received the summons. He knew the Ministry was raiding the properties of ever supporter and suspected supporter of Riddle but he had thought they were probably dead. And yet lying before him were James and Lily Potter. "What is their condition?" he managed to ask so she began listing the tortures they had been exposed to. Hearing what had happened, especially to his mother had him struggling to control his magic. "Who?" He growled and the witch swallowed nervously before giving him the name the tests had revealed. "Spare no expense in treating them." He snapped before leaving. He had a greasy bat to hunt down.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry wished Amelia Bones were here, or Kinsley, they had done the job to do the right thing. Scrigemour was nothing like them and was beginning to really annoy him. "Enough. You are the Head Auror, do your job because that is what you are paid for. Stop trying to suck up to me like a toad. You have the evidence, find Snape or I will." Harry snarled at him and the man actually backed away slightly, able to feel his magic swirling in the air.

"OF course M 'Lord." He finally said and Harry left the department still in a foul mood.

"Ah, Lord Gryffindor. I was hoping to find you."

"What do you want Dumbledore?" this was the last thing he needed now.

"Is it true? The Potters"

"Are alive." Harry cut in. "Please excuse me."

"I shall inform the children then."

"No, you won't go near them or Hogwarts. It is up to me and my wife to inform them before it reaches the press. Just go enjoy your retirement."

"Was killing him really necessary my boy?"

Harry spun around, green eyes almost glowing. "You stupid, arrogant old fool! What did you think would happen? He'd surrender and say sorry? Killing him was the only way to stop him and send a message to his followers that the world would no longer sit back and let them get away with murder."

"And yet isn't that what you and your wife did?"

"I killed an opponent in a legal duel and Daphne killed a deranged psychopath in self-defence. Good day!" He vanished into the Floo and Dumbledore was left to face those who had seen and heard them, all staring at him in disgust.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Hazel eyes slowly opened to stare upwards and he frowned in confusion. This wasn't his cell. Where? Lily! He struggled to sit up, needing to find her but hands restrained him.

"Mr Potter. You're in St Mungo's, you're safe!" He finally registered the voice and what it was saying and slumped on the bed, panting for air.

"Safe?" He coughed and finally managed to focus on the blurry figure.

"Safe sir." The young man agreed. "My name is Simon, I'm a medi-wizard. Your wife is on the bed next to you. I understand you wear glasses, a pair is being found for you."

"K…kids?"

"Your children are safe and well looked after by a distant relative of yours. They are currently at Hogwarts." Simon explained and then moved away as he passed out again, going to record it on his chart. It was a good sign, unfortunately Mrs Potter wasn't showing such promising signs.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry walked into Hogwarts, feeling the castle welcome him inside. He made his way up to the Headmaster's office and the gargoyle leapt aside without a word. He knocked on the wooden door and then entered when called. "Lord Gryffindor, how may I help you?"

"I need to talk to the Potter's."

"During term?"

"I am sorry for the interruption but they need to be told in person before the papers find out."

"About?" Robert asked, yes this man owned the school but parents and guardians were only allowed to speak with the children under certain circumstances.

Harry sighed and sat down in front of the desk. "This needs to remain quiet for as long as possible. The Ministry raids have not just caught Death Eaters but also some of their captives."

Robert stared in shock. "The Potters?"

"James is recovery well but Lily is less certain. She hasn't woken since being rescued. Apparently…." Harry took a deep breath. "Snape knew where they were the whole time and was involved in…. harming her." He couldn't bring himself to say that the bastard had raped his mother but he could see the understanding on the other man's face.

"Do you want to pull the children out? We could arrange something for their lessons."

"I think routine and their friends is something they will need. But I also think seeing at least their father will help which is why I came this afternoon. I'd like to bring them home for the weekend to deal with this. If it proves too much then I will come collect their things, otherwise they will be back for Sunday dinner."

"Agreed."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry gently lead to the children into the room to find James sitting up against some pillows in his bed. The children practically clung to Harry, unsure and James just stared at them with tears in his eyes.

"Daddy?" Luke whispered and James smiled.

"Come here." He reached out and both children ran to the bed, scrambling up to be hugged and kissed by their father. Harry smiled sadly and retreated from the room. It hurt so much seeing his father in the flesh but having the man not know him. But Rose and Luke had their father back.

 _TBC….._


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

 _Almost to the end of this part!_

 **Chapter 14**

Harry smiled as he watched the two children with their Father for a while before leaving the room to look in on Lily Potter. Physically she looked relatively healthy and yet she still hadn't woken. He carefully reached out to her with his magic, looking for anything keeping her unconscious. They needed their mother, just like he had. She was still beautiful, just like in the pictures. He touched her hand gently. "I wish…wake up, please. Your children need you." He left the room.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry led James into Gryffindor Manor and up to one of the guest rooms. When the staff had approached him about giving the man somewhere to recover he had wanted to say no so badly but he couldn't. when he'd taken custody of the children he'd taken responsibility for the physical and mental wellbeing. That meant giving them access to their Dad which was easiest if he was living with them, at least until he was fully recovered and caught up on events.

"Thank you Lord Gryffindor." James sat on the edge of the bed.

"Call me Harry." He offered and James smiled sadly.

"That was the name of our eldest."

"I know; I've seen the records sir."

"If I'm calling you Harry then you should call me James."

"James. Well my wife, Daphne bout you some clothes that should fit. As soon as you're up to it you can go to Gringotts and be officially brought back to life. Then you can get whatever you want or need."

"Do you know anything about the state of the Potter estate?"

"It's been kept in trust for the children but I've had limited access as their guardian. Your manor is still in one piece, I don't know how habitable though, you'll need to get some house elves to look it over."

"Thank you, for taking care of them all these years."

"I haven't been. I've only had custody for a year. I grew up in America, never knew I had relatives over here till I had a heritage test done at Gringotts. Your wife's sister had custody."

"Petunia! How…what moron gave them to her?" James demanded.

"Albus Dumbledore. He's no longer Headmaster. Still sticking his crooked nose where it doesn't belong. He actually tried to tell me off for killing Voldemort."

"And I looked up to him."

"Lots of people did. Get some rest. Dinner's at six."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

James looked in at the odd noise and then moved to hold her hair back. Vomiting…. slight weight gain…. "How far along are you?"

"Four months." Daphne answered after she rinsed.

"Congratulations. Looking forward to being a parent?"

"Yes." She ran her hand over her stomach. "We didn't plan to do this so soon but when Harry challenged Riddle I had to do it. Not to continue the bloodline or anything but I wanted his child in case…."

"I get it." He assured her. "Hoping for a boy or girl?"

"Neither of us cares as long as it's healthy."

"How long have you two been married?" they walked down the hall towards the living room.

"Just after I graduated Hogwarts, there was a contract between our Houses. It's…not what either of us wanted. Harry had someone and I was the wrong gender for him. I was worried I'd be married immediately and have to leave school. But we've worked things out."

"Good. I've never agreed with marriage contracts."

She sat down and he sat opposite her. "What are you going to do now?"

"Get to know my kids again, I don't know." He admitted.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Green eyes slowly opened and James leant forward, grasping her hand. "Lily? Can you hear me?" He called and her head turned to face him. He smiled, tears of joy running down his cheeks. "It's alright, you're safe love. We're at St Mungo's." He explained and she weakly squeezed his hand. "Rose and Luke are fine too, they're at school right now."

"H…. ow?" She breathed.

"Voldemort is dead. So much has happened in the last year Lily, it will take a long time to explain. "I'm just glad you've woken." He kissed her forehead and she smiled slightly before falling asleep. James stayed by her side, overjoyed she had finally woken up. He'd fully recovered but had been lost without her at his side.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Daphne watched her husband closely as he watched the reunited Potter family. She could see the sadness, longing and yes even a little jealousy in his eyes. It wasn't fair that he had never been reunited with his parents. She knew he planned to keep his true identity hidden from everyone except herself and their baby. It had been an easy decision when the Potters were presumed dead, not so easy when they were right in front of him. She moved to his side and took his hand, squeezing it gently and he squeezed back, glancing at her and managing a small smile. He wrapped an arm around her waist and she leant into him.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Lily watched Lady Gryffindor as the younger woman worked on a baby blanket. At seven months she was obviously pregnant, even wearing flowing robes. It still felt like a dream, being free and having two of her children back. Nothing could bring her darling Harry back and she'd accepted that years ago but it didn't stop the pain of finding his little body. It just made what Snape had done to her worse. He'd taken her baby boy from her and then any chance of having more children. The Healers had confirmed her fears, the miscarriage she'd suffered in the cell and done permanent damage. She didn't regret losing Snape's baby at all but she did hate that it meant she could never have another baby. And she hated that bastard for everything he had done to her, making her dread another's touch. She and James shared a room but not a bed and she felt so guilty about it but James was always understanding. After all he'd been forced to listen to everything that happened to her.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"You sure you're both ready for this?" Harry asked as he and James looked around the old manor.

"You and Daphne have been wonderful Harry but we can't rely on you forever. The goblins have renewed the wards and thanks to the house elves the house is in perfect order."

"Okay. The goblins have custody transfer forms drawn up." The house would be strange with the kids permanently gone but they would soon have their own.

"Thanks." James was glad there wasn't going to be a fight over their children. He knew it was a fight they may lose considering they were both seeing mind healers to try and deal with the years of captivity. The courts may decide the kids were better of where they were. Privately signed papers though meant no ministry involvement.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry rushed into the room and took Daphne's hand even as she panted for air on the bed. "I'm here." He told her and she smiled before crying out as another contraction hit. Harry stayed at her side for sixteen hours, letting her practically break his hand as she laboured to bring their baby into the world. But finally there was a cry and Harry stared down at his newborn son before fainting in shock. The healers laughed and revived him, much to his embarrassment.

"Have you chosen a name Lord Gryffindor?"

"Michael Dean Gryffindor." Daphne answered. Michael for the uncle she'd lost during the war and Harry had chosen Dean. Little Michael was cleaned and wrapped and then given to his Dad while the healers cleaned her up and gave her some potions to speed her healing. Once that was done Harry handed their son to her and she smiled as she ran her hand through wispy dark hair. "He's beautiful."

"Just like hid Mum."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 **Lord and Lady Gryffindor announce the birth of their Heir, Michael Dean Gryffindor.**

 **Severus Snape killed resisting arrest by Aurors.**

Albus tossed the paper aside. The birth announcement was good; the old families had taken massive losses over the years. But Severus' death was bad, he was a very talented potions Master, someone that could have been helped to truly repent and serve the community.

Lily looked at the announcement and cried tears of pain and relief. The bastard would never hurt anyone again. James slowly wrapped his arms around her and she turned in his arms to cry in his arms.

Harry looked at the paper even as he rocked his son and smiled. The picture of the three of them was brilliant and the news of Snape's downfall was great as well. The monster got what he deserved. Harry had seen enough to realise what he had done to his Mother and it sickened him. Justice had been served.

 _TBC…_

 _One or two chaps to go._


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

 **Chapter 15**

Harry grinned and tossed Michael into the air, making the three-year-old squeal in joy. He brought the toddler into a hug and then settled him against his hip. "Where's your Mum huh?"

"Baby room."

"Ah, well then let's go see it." Harry walked up the stairs to Michael's old nursery, smiling at the redecorating his wife had done. "Having fun?" He asked and she turned, revealing a six-month baby bump.

"Lots. How was the session?"

"Mind numbingly boring as usual." He set Michael down and he went to help his Mum putting out the baby toys. "Only interesting thing was James finally claiming his seat."

"Good. I was going to visit Lily but I hate causing her pain." She rubbed at where their baby was, feeling sad for the woman who couldn't have any more children. "Where's Remus?"

"Last saw him chatting with James and Sirius." He grinned, maybe the Marauders would become real friends, even if it was about thirty years late. "Oh and good news, in seven months there will be an Heir Black."

"That's wonderful." Daphne kissed his cheek. "Now if only Remus could find a girl." With all the werewolf laws repealed he could legally marry and have children. He knew Tonks had been crushing on Moony but the girl had never been born here. So he would have to start from scratch on that one.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Albus watched the group of families walk down the Alley, laughing and chatting together. The Houses of Black, Potter and Gryffindor were allied now and rumour had it the other man with them was a werewolf. They had brought peace and equality to the Wizard World but at such a high cost in lives. It shouldn't have happened that way. The Greater Good meant keeping the status quo and ensuring the old families survived. Instead everything had changed and many had died. And it was all Gryffindor's fault.

Harry laughed and shifted his grip on Samuel who was looking around with wide blue eyes. Their fourth child had his hair and cheek bones but everything else was his mother. Michael had been followed by Hermione Luna and then Mary Lily and finally Samuel Cyrus. All four children were a mix of their parents although young Mary had inherited her paternal grandmothers' fiery hair. They were in the Alley to buy Michael's school supplies and wand for his first year at Hogwarts. The two Potter children were having fun showing him around since they had both graduated. Rose was Seeker for the Hollyhead Harpies and Luke was in training as an Auror. They doted on their cousins though, as well as the Black twins, Arcturus and Dorea. Remus and his wife were with the group as well but it would be years before little Harry was old enough for Hogwarts.

Harry had to admit that while he still missed Sam and his hunter family he was happy here. He had a wife and kids, something he had given up on a long time ago and he had his family back, even if they didn't know. He'd managed to bring the Marauders together, helping the families adjust to their changed world. Hogwarts was one again a premier magical school where the children were safe and the Government was working for the people. Everything was going well…so when was the other shoe going to drop. As they reached the Quidditch supplies store he handed Sammy over to Daphne and herded the older kids inside along with Rose who happily explained things to them and signed a poster for the owner.

As they were leaving the store Harry groaned as he spotted a familiar old man. "Wonderful."

"Harry?" Sirius asked.

"Dumbledore." He muttered and the other man shook his head, none of them liked the man. Thankfully he no longer held any positions of authority but he still managed to annoy them. And because of that none of them noticed him aiming his wand until the curse was flying towards them. Harry magically shoved the others clear only for the green bolt to slam into him.

"NO!" Daphne screamed in denial even as James and Sirius fired back at the old man, their curses hitting him at the same time, killing him instantly as his heart failed under the magical assault. Remus shoved the children back into the store and the owner put it into lockdown. Within seconds Aurors had responded to the use of Unforgivable magic and flooded the Alley only to find the damage already done.

Daphne cradled Harry's body in her arms and then gently kissed still lips. "I love you Harry Potter." She whispered and then reluctantly moved back, knowing what was to come. There were gasps of shock as Harry's body burst into flames until there was nothing left of Lord Gryffindor. Inside the shop Michael looked down to find the Ring on his right ring finger and he knew his father was dead.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Michael smiled as Dorea walked down the aisle towards him on her Father's arm. She was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen in a flowing white silk and lace wedding gown, her black hair hidden by her veil. Sirius reverently handed his only daughter over to the young Lord Gryffindor and then stood back to watch as they were joined together as husband and wife.

Daphne watched with tears in her eyes as he eldest child wed the woman he loved, bringing the Gryffindor and Black Houses together. They were the third of the children to marry but he was the first of hers. The Potter children had married years ago and had their own children with their spouses. Now her children were reaching marriageable age. Even after ten years she had never remarried or even taken a lover, Harry had been it for her. She still missed him fiercely, even knowing that somewhere he was alive and helping other people. If she ever met Death or Destiny though they were going to get an earful from her for doing this to him.

 _Epilogue_

Dean stared at the hounds in terror, they were here for him and there was nothing else they could do. They'd spent the last year researching and nothing. Bobby and Jim were outside, keeping the rest of the demons out and Sam was being held back by three more. Lilith walked towards him, Ruby smirking at her side. How could they have ever trusted that bitch? But she had helped when Sam went missing, finding him at Cold Oak and then helping to kill the demon that had taken Azazel's place. She'd even helped Sam gain some control of his visions, enough that they didn't cause him pain. And when Sam had died she had consoled Dean until he went to the crossroads and called another demon to bring Sam back. After all that it turned out she was just as bad as any other demon. He could hear Sam screaming for him over the growls and just as the hound began to pounce there was a flash of light.

Harry blinked and then instantly drew Gryffindor's sword, slicing through the pouncing hellhound. He lashed out magically, sending the rest flying back. He planted himself between the demons and their target before glancing back to see who he was protecting only for greens eyes to meet in shock.

"Harry?" Dean whispered, it couldn't be, Harry was dead but…. this man looked like Harry, only older.

Sam gasped as he heard Dean, it wasn't possible. Dean was obviously still seeing things. But then the demons holding him were sent flying and a hand was being held out to him. He took it and was helped to his feet only to stare down into familiar eyes. "Harry?" He choked and Harry stared at him hard before slowly smiling.

"Sam." He stepped closer and kissed him before turning back to the demons and attacking. The brothers watched in awe as Harry tore through them. Lilith and Ruby quickly ran for it, leaving their minions to face one pissed off wizard.

Dean leant against Sam, both in shock at the massive turn of events. "How?"

"It's him Dean." Sam whispered. He knew it couldn't be and yet it was Harry. He just knew it. Finally, the room was empty except the three of them and the sword vanished. The three just stared at each other in silence before Sam strode over and wrapped his arms around Harry, hugging him tightly before kissing him.

Eventually Harry pulled back and gently stroked Sam's cheek. "I've missed you so much." This was really his Sam, he was home, finally.

"How…I don't…it's really you?"

"It's me Sam, I'm home."

"How?" Dean demanded and Harry smiled at him.

"It's a very long story."

"How long?"

"Fifteen thousand years, give or take. Where are Jim and Bobby?"

"Outside, keeping reinforcements away."

"Then let's surprise them."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry looked up at the knock on the bedroom door. "Come in."

Sam walked inside and smiled nervously, dressed only in sleep pants. "Hey."

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"I…. can I stay?"

Harry smiled and patted the bed beside him. Sam quickly crossed the room and got under the covers with him. "What's wrong Sam?"

"I'm scared I'll wake up and you'll be gone."

"I'm here Sam, I'm not going anywhere ever again." Death and Destiny had promised he was done. His life was now his to live how he wished, especially since he now held the Hallows, just as Death had planned so long ago. He gently ran a hand over a scar on Sam's side that hadn't been there before. "I missed you so much."

"Even after so long?"

"I never stopped Sam. You were always in my heart, even as I learned there was plenty of room for loving others as well."

"I can't imagine what you've been through, seen, done…"

"So don't try. I'll tell you anything you want to know; all you have to do is ask. I'm still me, I can remember everything but…I think something was done to keep me from being overwhelmed by it all." His hand moved to Sam's hair and Sam closed his eyes, revelling in his touch. He pulled Harry closer, hands roaming over his skin as they kissed, feeling some scars that he was pretty sure Harry hadn't had before. Harry was different, older too but he didn't care. Harry rolled them so he was hovering over Sam, hands caressing his skin. "We should stop." He muttered but he kept touching him.

"No. Please Harry." Sam gasped in pleasure.

"Sure?" Harry asked, he'd only been back six hours, did this count as rushing things?

"Yes." Sam whispered, pulling him down to kiss again.

"Okay."

Jim paused, hand almost against the wood when he heard a moan of pleasure. He shook his head and walked away. He could wait till morning to talk more with his child. They needed and deserved the time alone together. From what Harry had said they had the rest of their lives with the wizard now.

 _The End_

 _Of this part._


End file.
